Super powers of SSX
by Fairy wings Cuteo cho chou
Summary: What would happen if a tanker of toxic waste spilt onto a course and thirteen unlucky contestants got drenched in it? Their entire world changes as they realise what consequences they have to face
1. When snowboarding gets harzardous

__

Disclaimer: yeah we don't own it.

NA (A.K.A. Nomysp's angel): HA HA Suckers! We're back!

Faith: Yes we are

NA: Yeah after some idiot reported our other story we started a new one and guess what else, we moved avalanche to R so you can't report it. And I reckon the person who reported us was some over obsessed J.P or Viggo fangirl, and you didn't like the fact we were portraying them as gay.

Faith: For the love of God ignore her. There will be no J.P or Viggo being Gay in this story it's meant to entertain with a little bit of romance in it. And it has OC's in it because FOR ONCE I wanted to put them in so blame me if you hate the OC characters.

NA: Yes blame her. For once

Faith: The pairings are-

NA: Don't tell them dumb-ass let them work it out for themselves

Faith: Yeah all right here goes  
  
SUPER POWERS!!!! For lack of a better title.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The day dawned bright and early for some in the Lodge. Rahzell was up at   
seven, getting everything ready for the day's race at 10 am.  
  
For others, the day started with extreme smashing of alarm clocks.  
  
"YOU BLOODY PIECE OF SHI-"  
  
"SHUT UP, YOU DAWG, BEFORE I LAY A SMACKDOWN ON YA!"  
  
Moby's alarm clock lay in pieces on the floor.  
  
  
  
Alex Taylor was rudely awakened by the sound of a good friend of her's going   
through his usual morning routine.  
She sighed and pulled the covers up over her head.  
  
  
  
Sandy Thomas woke up to a hyper active twelve-year-old jumping up and down   
on the bed she shared with Psymon.  
  
"Sandy, Sandy, Sandy, Sandy, Psymon, Psymon, Psymon, Psymon, Psymon," Griff   
chanted.  
  
"GET OFF OUT BED, YOU LITTLE FUC-"  
  
"PSYMON!" Sandy interrupted him, knowing too well that Griff's vocabulary   
had not yet been corrupted to the extent of Psymon's. "Griff, Hon, go back   
to your own room, could ya?"  
  
"I'm so excited! We're racing today!" Griff said.  
  
"I know, but you need to preserve your energy," Sandy said. Psymon started   
to mutter something offensive, so Sandy slid her hand down to   
his-er-manliness and threatened to squeeze. Psymon abruptly shut up.  
  
Griff looked like he had never heard of the concept of preserving energy,   
but skipped out of the room anyway.  
  
To Psymon, Sandy's earlier threat was way below the belt. Literally.  
  
"You're mean," he stated.  
  
"Shut up and finish what you started last night,"  
  
Psymon didn't need telling twice.  
  
  
  
It took a while to get everyone up and accounted for, but they managed it   
with the help of Rahzell storming up and down the corridors with a   
loudspeaker.  
  
JP, unfortunately, was unable to race, thanks to Psymon jumping on Luther's   
back, causing them both to topple on the poor Frenchman. The combined weight   
was enough to keep anyone from boarding for a while.  
  
Once Rahzell had tried to have a go at Psymon for his prank, and failed   
miserably-as Psymon came out of his office laughing hysterically- Rahzell   
almost herded all them out of the door to the starting point, making most of   
them miss breakfast. "You should have got up earlier," Rahzell had snapped   
when Sandy and Moby complained. Moby made a stupid face behind his back,   
making Alex and Sandy laugh, when Rahzell call back to them that Moby would   
be missing out on all meals for a while if he didn't get it right. The look   
on Moby's face had made Sandy and Alex laugh even harder.  
  
Now they were all lining up, ready to start the race in five minutes.   
Rahzell scanned the boarders, and then sighed.  
  
"Taylor, where are Thomas and Jones?" he asked Alex. She started to shrug   
and then spotted something over his shoulder. Grinning slightly, she   
answered.  
  
"Do you remember how you herded us out of the lodge without food?" Rahzell   
nodded. "Well, I'm afraid some can't board on an empty stomach. Enter Moby   
and Sandy," she gestured over his shoulder. Rahzell turned around and   
spotted the two walking up the track, stuffing their mouths with food from   
the burger van.  
  
"I should have been an accountant," and he sighed once more.  
  
"Well at least some of us do as we're told," Marisol said  
  
"Marisol shut up!" Psymon called, Marisol pouted and turned back to Seeiah.  
  
"Stupid Psycho," She muttered. Psymon heard  
  
"Oh, bite me fat ass,"  
  
"I am not fat!!" Marisol argued as Sandy stopped next to Psymon with a   
mouthful of hot-dog.  
  
"Yeah you are," Psymon argued gleefully "Fat ass and big tits,"  
  
"God all men want the same thing!!!" Marisol said shooting this at J.P who   
just shrugged  
  
"Well they're not gonna have an intellectual conversation with you are   
they!" Sandy cried  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK!" Marisol yelled  
  
"MAKE ME!" Sandy screamed back.  
  
"FINE I WILL!!" Marisol said starting towards her, after about five minutes   
it took the combined efforts of Nate and Brodi to stop them going at each   
other.  
  
"Are you finished?" Rahzell asked finally  
  
"With the argument yes. With that stupid Murderdolls wannabe no!" Marisol   
said  
  
"Implants!" Sandy cried  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Penile!"  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rahzell yelled finally. Elise sniggered behind Rahzell's   
back, taking out his walkie-talkie. Rahzell spoke into it. "Atomika are you   
ready?" He asked  
  
"Yeah Radio BIG are ready to go," Came the reply  
  
"Good," Rahzell said "This only a practice run so only those of you that   
want to have to race,"  
  
"Good," Seeiah said, "I need food," It was eventually decided that Viggo,   
Luther, Eddie and Seeiah would go get some grub whilst J.P watched.  
  
Mac sighed and stuck the headphones from his MP3 player over his ears, man   
everyone was so uptight they needed to chill. "O.K are you all ready?"   
Rahzell asked. Mac failed to hear this so Kaori bopped him on the head. He   
took his headphones off and turned to Rahzell.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rahzell said 'are you ready unic?'" Psymon said  
  
"I did not!!" Rahzell cried.  
  
"Yeah, you did," Allegra agreed.  
  
"MAC IS NOT A UNIC!" Kaori yelled the talking and arguing getting on the   
younger competitors nerves. Psymon cackled gleefully, whilst everyone turned   
to her.  
  
"Kaori do you even know what that means?" Brodi asked.  
  
"Not really," Kaori replied.  
  
"Well uh? Kaori it means uh." Mac was finding it hard to speak and stop   
himself going red at the same time.  
  
"It means a guy that can't get hard ons," Moby explained.  
  
"Unlike me!" Psymon cried, Sandy rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, you're just a megalomaniac," she told him.  
  
"What the hell's that?" Griff asked among sniggers. Psymon growled,  
  
"I'll tell you," He started.  
  
"PSYMON!!" Everyone yelled. Rahzell sighed again.  
  
"O.K GO!" He yelled finally getting each boarder to set off and leave him in   
peace, he sighed. "Next time I'll listen to my mother," he told himself  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Allegra smirked, she was first, not that it was a race or anything but she   
was still first. Viggo should have raced so then they could have kicked   
Elise and Nate's butt together. Allegra started singing the tune to   
Yellowcard as she raced then groaned, she wasn't first-Brodi was. Oh Man,   
Brodi was to fast to catch he had boarded with Alpine boards he was too   
fast, unless. Allegra smiled and pushed herself forwards.  
  
  
  
Alex was busy singing the tune to Finger 11 as she boarded down the course.   
She saw a jump ahead and grinned taking off, she performed a Judo and was   
gonna land when-  
  
"BOLLOX!!!!!"  
  
"MOBY JONES!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oooops" Moby muttered looking down at his mate. "Hey Alex. What are doing   
down there" Alex's face began to heat ip at beginning so close to Moby.  
  
"You're on top of me, tosser," she stated, her calm tone the exact opposite   
from what her insides where doing.  
  
"Uh?????????????????????????" It took a second to clock in. "Oh right,"  
  
"Wanna get off me?" She asked.  
  
"Not pati-"  
  
"Finish that and you're dead, get off!"  
  
"Oh right.............." he said, but still not moving.  
  
"Moby?"  
  
"Are you two gonna get up or not!?" Sandy said coming to a halt to the side   
of them and smirking at the two of them. Alex threw her a dirty look, which   
Sandy returned. Thankfully Moby did not notice their little 'exchange'.  
  
"Oh right" Moby said getting up and pulling Alex to her feet. Alex brushed   
herself off and stopped, staring up the mountain, she pointed.  
  
"Ack" Moby said, for the lack of a better word.  
  
"Sandy, move" Alex advised.  
  
"Why?" The Dark girl asked.  
  
"Just do as you're told and bloody move!" Alex almost yelled but she was too   
late.  
  
"IN THE SNOW I AM SINGING,  
  
ALL AROUND ME EARS ARE RINGING  
  
WHAT A BEAUTIFUL SIGHT FOR CAUSING SOME FRIGHT,  
  
KAORI'S SCARED SHITLESS IN MY WINTER WONDERLAND!!!" Sandy turned around at   
the sound of his voice to see Psymon smashed into her. The pair of them flew   
forwards about fifteen feet.  
  
"Told ya, love" Moby commented.  
  
  
  
"PSYMON STARK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, I wonder who that could be?" Elise asked herself sarcastically.  
  
"I hope she's all right," Nate commented.  
  
"She will be, she'll just be pissed and cranky at the same time," Elise   
said. "You been following me Logan?"  
  
"No, just wait," Nate said, Elise rolled her eyes as someone crept up behind   
her. Nate smirked and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"What are you laughing at Logan?" Elise asked.  
  
"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Elise screamed and jumped fifty foot in   
the air as Griff and Nate rolled around in laughter.  
  
"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!!" Elise cried. This only made Griff and Nate laugh   
more. Elise growled forcing the two to shut up pronto.  
  
  
  
Marisol at the moment was busy racing down a separate part of the course.   
"Damn the inferno bitch," She muttered switching between rapid, Latin,   
American and English. "And that ice Queen too," she added angrily.  
  
"You should concentrate more," Called a voice behind her. Marisol turned   
sharply to Zoë. "What's the matter Sparky? Am I too tough for you?"  
  
"Stuff it you stupid tribal woman," Marisol snapped, Zoë snickered. Marisol   
was only more angered in her current state. Normally her and Zoë were on   
good terms but since Sandy was annoying her, she had no time to put on her   
make-up, she had had less than eight hours sleep and she was pretty cranky   
this morning so she let that slip.  
  
Zoë didn't take the tribal remark well, "Get back here you fat assed bitch!"  
  
"I am not fat assed!!!!" Marisol argued.  
  
"Yeah well from this view" Zoë muttered, Marisol growled in anger, Zoë was   
gonna pay. She swerved her board to a stop and as Zoë went passed dived on   
her causing both boarders to topple down the hill. Needless to say both   
women weren't to pleased about the toppling and blamed each other.  
  
"FUCKED UP SLUT!!!"  
  
"FUCKED UP TRIBAL COW!!!"  
  
  
  
"Brodi!! Wait for me!!" Allegra yelled smiling. Brodi turned around but did   
nothing.  
  
"Your fate's clear, Allegra. You're not gonna win!"  
  
"We'll see about that, Ford!" Allegra hollered, but unfortunately for her   
she missed the rock in front of her, she smashed into it and ended up   
kissing snow.  
  
"DAMN IT!!!" She cried. Brodi stopped and turned back, sighing whilst   
smiling slightly, he got off his board picked it up and walked over to her.   
He offered a hand to her and pulled her upright.  
  
"Thanks," Allegra muttered. Before Brodi could say anything else, they both   
heard the unmistakable sound of a car crash on the road above the course.   
They both looked up and saw a gigantic tanker with the words 'TOXIC WATSE'   
stamped across the die hovering dangerously over the cliff.  
  
"Oh, shit," they both muttered together.  
  
  
  
Moby saw the tanker hanging over the edge of the cliff. "IT'S GONNA BLOW!!"   
he yelled, raising the alarm. "FIND COVER, NOW!"  
  
Without another word-or thought- he grabbed Alex by the arm and ran to an   
outcropping of rocks on the other side of the course. Once they were safely   
behind the rocks and crouched out of sight, he let go of her.  
  
"What the hell?" Alex asked.  
  
"Listen, love, that tanker's about to blow! Keep your head down!" he warned,   
as she looked over the top of the rocks.  
  
"Sandy and Psymon are still out there!" she said desperately. "Psymon's   
stuck in his bindings!"  
  
She started to stand up, but Moby grabbed her and pulled her back down.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he growled.  
  
"Sandy's my best mate! I can't just leave her!" Alex said, her face   
contorted with worry.  
  
Kind of like the worry Moby was feeling for her right now.  
  
Without another word, she got up and left, running out to where Sandy and   
Psymon were stuck.  
  
"Only a bloody woman," Moby groaned, and rushed out after her.  
  
  
Rahzell saw the tanker overhanging the course, and spotted thirteen of his boarders desperately trying to find cover. He grabbed   
his coat and rushed out to the course in attempt to help them out.  
  
He was only half way down the course when the tanker exploded, the explosion   
shaking the mountain and the thirteen boarders and one   
official caught up in the blast.

~*~*~*~  
  
  
"They're all alive," a doctor informed the unhurt members of the SSX gang-   
Eddie audibly sighed.  
  
They were all pacing in the waiting room of the small hospital nearby,   
waiting for news of their unconscious- and, for a moment, feared dead-   
friends, and even enemies.  
  
"But," the doctor started.  
  
'No, I don't like buts' J.P thought.  
  
"There was a complication with the toxic waste in the tanker,"  
  
'And I don't like complications either.'  
  
"They have the usual scratches and bruises, but there seems to be something   
going on with their cells in their bloodstream,"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Viggo, his face pale.  
  
"Their cells are multiplying and mutating at an unusual rate. In fact, I've   
never seen anything like this before," the doctor admitted.  
  
"Are you going to tell us whatever point you're making or are we going to   
have to guess?" Eddie yelled, standing up. He was pulled back into his seat   
by Seeiah  
  
The doctor sighed. "What I'm trying to say is . . . I'm not sure if any of   
them will wake up at all,"


	2. Powers revealed

Kaori slowly opened her eyes to the sound of people rushing about in a room that she recognized as the SSX lodge's paramedics department. She noticed Rita Fisher, the SSX Nurse, along with Darren Palmer, the SSX doctor, standing around making notes. She blinked a couple of times as they walked out of the room, and yawned. Where was all the snow?

The last thing she remembered was that loud bang, and then Mac trying and failing to pull her to safety, but that was it. Mac! Where was he!? She opened her eyes fully as they darted around the room. She let out a sigh of relief-they were all here, that was good. She rubbed her eyes sleepily then noticed something or _somethings_ dangling in front of her face taking both hands she grabbed them, her eyes wide with fear and shock.

Her mouth dropped open. It couldn't be, it just _couldn't_. She blinked, feeling them up and then down to notice they were connected to her head. They were . . . they were just like antennae, it couldn't be!! 

She jumped out of her bed and rushed to the mirror and tried to take in what her hazel eyes were gazing on. She still had on her blue snowboarding outfit, her style was still the same two braids, but she had antennae! Not only that but . . . she spun around. Her Fairy wings, which she had named cuteo cho chou, were no longer able to come off her body- they were connected to her back. She was just like a fairy. She blinked then did the only thing she could think of. She screamed.

The next thing Kaori heard was someone's voice. "SHUT THE FUCK UP KAORI!! OH SHIT! IT'S TOO FUCKING BRIGHT!!!!" Kaori came face to face with what looked exactly like a vampire, she screamed again. "LISTEN YOU LITTLE IDIOT SHUT UP NOW!!!" The she-vamp yelled covering her ears. Kaori studied her features. It couldn't be! 

Sandy covered her ears that noise was so loud. Louder than usual. She then realized her ears felt funny, she felt them a couple more times then realized they were pointy. Where the fuck was she and why was it so damn bright!? She squinted her eyes and stepped out of the bed she was in. She bit her lip and swore as blood came out of the cut. She ran her tongue over the front of her teeth, since when did she have fangs? Running over to the mirror, she pushed Kaori out of the way and her mouth dropped.

"WHAT IN HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her ears were pointy, like an elf's. He fangs were sharper than usual, her eyes were yellow with black pupils and her Vampire wings??? They weren't like Zoë's bat wings, they were much longer and in a different shape and they were protruding from her back, attached. Not only that, her nails were like claws. She had turned into a vampire. She blinked, then screamed as Kaori had done, only to shut herself up because of the hurt in her ears. She turned to Kaori and jumped "What? The fuck is going on?" Kaori's mouth opened and closed several times to come out with nothing.

"Screw this, it's too fucking bright!" She cried with that she drew every single blind and turned out the lights leaving them in the pitch black, but Sandy could see perfectly. She groaned, this was a bad dream any minute she was gonna wake up to Griff bouncing up and down on her bed . . . or not.

Kaori squinted around the room, went to the nearest bed and nudged the person in it. "Wake up!" She whispered not knowing-or caring-at that time who it was. 

"Oh, bugger," The voice said and Kaori smiled. It was Moby. 

"Moby, wake up, silly, you have to wake up!"

"No, bog off" Came the sleepy reply. Kaori thought for a minute then smiled.

"Moby! Every girl on the circuits in their underwear!" Moby shot up.

"What!? Where!?" He said groggily "Kaori, you little liar! Why the hell is it so dark- turn on a ruddy light!"

"You dare and I'll kill you, Jones" Sandy threatened while trying to wake up Elise. 

"Oww! Whose nails are they!" Elise said as she started to wake.

"Mine," Sandy said grumpily. "Something weird has happened to us." in the pitch black, Sandy could still see Elise's confused and groggy expression. "Screw it this taking to long. Kaori, just shout," Sandy stuck her fingers in her ears as Kaori bellowed. 

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!!!!!!" Sandy winced but removed her fingers.

"Damn . . . " Came the long moan of Nate's voice "What the hell happened?"

"You don't wanna know," Sandy muttered angrily.

"Can't you just turn on a bloody light?" Moby said again.

"NO!!!" Sandy yelled, then was answered by a loud ringing in her ears covering them she winced muttering "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,"

"What happened out there?" Allegra asked sleepily and rubbing her eyes. "I remember the blast then that was it. Where's Viggo and Seeiah and everyone?"

"Oh no, Seeiah! Was she all right?"

"Stuff it, Sparky!!" Elise said. Sandy's left eye began to twitch because of the level of noise. 

"So why can't we put the bloody light on?" Moby asked again. 

"Cause it's too damn bright," Sandy growled. Unfortunately for her one person wasn't convinced. Whilst everyone was arguing Psymon slipped over to the door and turned on the lights. The next thing everyone heard was a beast-like female roar from Sandy. Everyone blinked a couple of times getting adjusted to the light whilst Sandy moaned in pain. Kaori, who was the only one to know why she was whimpering in pain, patted her taller friend on the back. 

Then, when Mac's eyes had fully adjusted to the light, he looked up to where Kaori and Sandy were stood. Sandy noticed. "You shout in horror Fraser and you will be right through that unopened window," She threatened darkly. Mac closed his mouth. Instead he just pointed and choked out,

"K-Kaori? S-Sandy? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's us, Mac-kun," Kaori explained gently, seeing the look of horror on her younger friend's face. Everyone stared for a minute when Griff spoke up.

"What happened to them?"

"How should I know?" Sandy growled. "Fucking tanker," Griff looked at himself. He didn't look or feel any different, but how could he know? He had been caught up in that explosion pretty bad and had been unconscious so what if there was something wrong with him? Now he was scared.

"What's up Simmons?" Zoë said to him, "Don't tell me your scared?"

"Well, we were caught up in that blast and look what happened to Sandy and Kaori. They look like X-Men gone wrong,"

"Take that back!" Sandy cried, wincing again.

"Yeah, Simmons," Psymon said. "Besides there was no vampire in X-Men," He realized his mistake too late as Sandy roared again and ran after him. "OW, BITCH, STOP IT!!!"

"OW! DIE QUIETLY!!!" Sandy stopped. "Owwwwwww!" She moaned. Zoë, Alex, Nate and the others ignored them and continued.

"Well, we have to have something if Kaori and Sandy do," Elise said logically. "It's just working out what,"

"Why don't we just try stuff until we work it out?" Alex suggested helpfully.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Brodi asked. "Just act the idiot until something happens?"

"Basically mate" Moby said.

"That's helpful," Zoë said sarcastically. They heard more growling as Psymon walked in with Sandy following. It seemed as though Psymon had been the first to experience Sandy's new teeth as he now had bite marks up his arms.

"Ouch" Zoë added, looking at them. Psymon shot her a dirty look and turned away. Moby rolled his eyes and leant back on the wall, looking around. He choked.

"Uh, mates, I think I know what happened to me when that tanker exploded," he said. 

"Oh yeah, what?" Griff asked.

"I can see Viggo and Eddie talking through that wall!" Moby said pointing to the opposite wall.

"You mean you have X-ray vision?" Allegra said.

"Apparently so," Moby said. 

"So Moby gets the classic power of x-ray vision," Psymon moaned. "Great just frikking great! He gets the best power!"

"Uh, Stark, what are you on about?" Nate asked, as everyone else looked at him with confused looks.

"Don't you get it?" Psymon asked, a maniacal smile spreading across his face.

"Get-what?" Alex asked. 

"The explosion gave us super powers!" Psymon was almost jumping up and down like a little girl, but he left that job for Kaori to fulfill later.

"Super powers?" Elise said, rolling her eyes. "I hardly think we have our own super powers,"

"Uh, Elise?" Moby said. "Where are you?"

"Where am I? Where do you think I am, Jones! I'm standing right in front of you! And what's happened to Kaori and Sandy?" Elise's disembodied voice echoed around the room. 

"Well, that remains to be seen," Allegra said. "Like you,"

"What?" Elise's voice asked. 

"You're-er-kind of . . . invisible," Moby said. 

"Jeez, what happened to you lot during that blast? You've gone nuts! I'm right here! _I haven't moved!"_

Moby held his hands out in attempt to show Elise she wasn't there. 

"Uh, Moby?" Elise said, when Moby's hands touched something solid. Or rather, _two_ things solid. Moby very quickly retracted his hands. 

"Sorry, love," he said. He turned to the rest of them. "She's _definitely_ there," he confirmed. Suddenly Rahzell sat up in bed. 

"You've got to be the only person who can stay unconscious through Kaori's screams," Sandy stated. He stared around at them groggily. 

"Uh?" he said.

"That has got to be the only time he has been at a loss for words. Normally, Asswipe, you're very verbose," Psymon said, even happier. 

"What's going on?" Rahzell asked. "And if you call me asswipe again, you'll be off this circuit,"

"Sure, Dickweed," Psymon replied. Zoë cut in before they got into a Battle of the Egos. 

"In answer to your question, we have no idea what's happened to us, but we've linked the explosion of the tanker to the weird powers we seem to have,"

"Powers?" Rahzell asked. Zoë nodded. "What powers?"

"The ones I'll be using on you if you don't stop asking pointless questions," Sandy growled. Rahzell turned to look at her and almost jumped a foot in the air. 

"JESUS CHRIST!" he yelled. Sandy slapped her hands over her ears. 

"Shut up!!!" she moaned. 

"Sandy has inherited some if Dracula's more finer personality traits," Brodi put in, speaking for the first time. Sandy beared her teeth at him. 

"So we all have super powers?" Rahzell asked. 

"It seems like it," Alex put in. "We were all caught up in that blast. Our bodies should have acted in the same way,"

"The voice of reason," Sandy said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. 

"One thing, though," Psymon said. "I better have a good power,"

"Yeah, God forbid he gets something really cack, like the ability to grow his nails. Whereas I get the ability to look through walls and women's clothing and wotnot-"

"Ack, I'll never feel save again," Elise voice said. Rahzell nearly jumped a foot in the air again, looking around desperately.

"Well, how am I going to see through your clothes, Riggs, when I can't even see you!" Moby said. 

"Just keep reaching out to me, Jones, I'm sure you'll love that," Elise's voice snapped sarcastically. 

"So Riggs has Invisibility-" Rahzell said. 

"And hasn't got a clue to how to be visible again . . . " Nate said. 

"Screw you, Logan," came her reply. Psymon brightened at the sound of someone other than him insulting Nate. 

"Kaori, what exactly do you have?" Brodi asked. 

"I don't know," she said honestly as her wings fluttered slightly. 

"Try jumping," Sandy said. 

"Huh?" was Kaori's intelligent reply. 

"Just jump, goddamn you!" Sandy said. Kaori, although confused, jumped.

And stayed in the air. 

"Hey, look at meeeeeeeeeeee! I can fly!!" she squealed, while doing a few loop-the-loops. 

"Nice going, Einstein," Zoë muttered, a bit pissed that she didn't know her power yet. 

"Woah," Mac muttered, watching Kaori sailing around the ceiling. 

"All right, that's enough, Tinkerbell," Nate snapped. Kaori floated down to the floor, looking a bit flushed.

Suddenly Griff jumped out of his skin. 

"ELISE!!!" He yelled. 

"SHUT UP!!!!" Sandy yelled. 

"Hey, you can see me?" Elise asked.

"Yep," Moby confirmed. 

"Oh yeah," Elise said. 

"So you're visible now," Rahzell said. 

"Well, duh," Elise said. 

"Wait a second," Zoë said. "Kaori can fly, Sandy's a vampire, Moby has x-ray vision and Elise can make herself invisible. But how can we find out what our powers are, and if we even have any?"

"Yeah well, while you fuckos are trying to work out your powers, I'm going to get something to eat. Come on Sandy," With that Psymon walked over to the door and pulled it open . . . and pulled the whole door off it's hinges, holding it up like a book. He blinked "Whoa," he said "Not the ability to grow my finger nails, Moby!"

"Oh, look who's inherited super strength. Are we sure that this is a good thing?" Allegra said dryly.

"But to test this new super power," Psymon said, looking around for an unsuspecting victim. He soon found Allegra and grinned evilly. She noticed.

"What?" She said cautiously. Psymon grinned and grabbed her holding her up in the air. "Put me down!!" She wailed.

"You got it!" Psymon said gleefully, and with that he hurled her at the wall. Allegra screamed, holding her arms out in front of her as some sort of protection. Then everyone's mouths fell open in shock as she went through the wall.

"Whoa," Marisol stated.

Moby squinted his eyes. "Viggo's screaming," He said. "Like a girl," he added afterwards as Allegra walked back through the wall.

"OK, Allegra can walk through walls and Psymon has super strength. What now? Rahzell is incapable of moaning? Boy, I would pay big money to see _that_," Elise said. 

"What's my power?" Griff asked. 

"The power to be short and annoying," Psymon dead-panned. Griff stuck his tongue out . . . and a long, green, pointed lizard's tongue flew out if his mouth and Psymon had to dodge out of the way to avoid getting hit. 

"What was that?" Psymon asked. 

"Mu tongh," Griff said, his tongue reaching to the other side of the room and sticking to the wall.

"Griff's turned into Poshi," Brodi commented.

"Yoshi!" Griff replied, his tongue retracting into his mouth. "Wow! What else can I do?" 

"I dunno," Zoë said. "Maybe you can blend into the background like a chameleon," 

Griff screwed up his face in concentration and suddenly he turned into the ugly décor of the SSX lodge's paramedic's room. He looked down at himself. "Cool," he said and lent back against the wall. He pulled back his hand and looked at it confused. 

"What's up, Griff?" Alex asked. He just turned around and put both hands on the wall . . . and started climbing it.

"WHOA-HO! Look at me!" he cried. 

"He really has turned into a lizard," Mac commented. 

"I suppose all those hours hero-worshipping Mario's green little iguana _finally_ paid off," Marisol replied tartly. 

"Hero-worshipping? Yoshi? That bastard, I'll rip him apart!" Griff said. 

"Psymon! What have we told you about swearing in front of Griff!" Alex said. Moby snickered. "And you're no better, Jones!"

Moby stopped laughing when Alex threw him A Look. For a second, he thought about x-raying through her clothes, but stopped when he realised that this was his _friend_ he was thinking about. His _very good_ friend. And _very attractive friend,_ too. He shook his head slightly to stop himself thinking like that. 

Meanwhile, Marisol and Elise were arguing. 

"You know, _bitch, _considering how everyone just despises looking at you, invisibility is really your sort of power," Marisol was saying. 

"Hey, Sparky, you don't even know your power yet, so I wouldn't take the piss,"

"Listen, chica, I bet my power's much more beneficial than yours," Marisol retorted 

"Somehow I doubt that," Elise said. Brodi's left eye began to twitch- one of the only things he and Sandy had in common. One thing he and Sandy didn't have in common was she liked fights and he didn't, so with Elise and Marisol crying insults at each other, it was slowly getting on the tall Buddhists usually calm nerves. 

"Would you to please calm it down?" He asked. They ignored him and went straight to bitchfighting. Brodi swept his hands apart and both girls flew to opposite sides of the room and hit the walls. 

"Whoa," Elise said as she slid down the wall to a sitting position. 

"Well, brother dear, I think we know what your power is," Sandy said. "Telekinesis."

"Telekinesis?" Brodi repeated.

"Yep, you can move things with your mind, hey! Maybe you have telepathy too!"

"I don't think so," Brodi said. 

"How could we tell?" Nate asked. "What's he going to do, read our minds?"

"Hey, Fordie, read _this_,"Psymon said. Brodi seemed to concentrate on Psymon, and then quickly withdrew.

"In the name of Buddha, that's my sister, man!" Brodi wailed. Sandy turned and threw Psymon a death glare, while Psymon grinned maniacally. 

"OK, he's got telepathy," Alex commented. 

"OK, so we know Sandy's power, Kaori's, Griff's, Brodi's, Elise's, Allegra's and Psymon's." Nate said. "What about the rest of us?" 

"How about the ability to shut up?" Psymon suggested.

"Make me, Stark,"

"I've a good mind to!" Nate retorted.

"Go on then!" Psymon cried.

"Fine!" Nate took after Psymon as Psymon ran gleefully around the room. Alex was getting sick of this and stepped to stand in Nate's way to separate the pair of them. What she found was that she was quicker than usual.

"Alex? How did you do that?" Zoë questioned.

"Do what!?" Alex said.

"Get from this side of the room to that side of the room in like one second?!" Moby said.

"Super speed!" Mac said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah well, she's in between me and the tit so Alex can you move now?" Nate asked.

"Boys, break it up," She said.

"No!" Psymon replied. "Come get me, Logan,"

"I'm gonna kill you, Stark!" Nate said. With that he disappeared, everyone looked around looking for him.

"Where'd he go?" Griff said. 

"I'm over here," Nate said. They turned around and he was stood right next to Psymon. "Uh? What happened?"

"Um, Nate I think you just teleported" Mac said. "This is just great! I don't believe this bull, I still don't have no frikking power!"

"So Nate can teleport. Anyone else want to amaze us?" Alex asked. 

"Ah, damn, I broke a nail when Bitchy McBitch decided to jump me," Marisol moaned, inspecting her nails. 

Practically everyone rolled their eyes. 

"Uh, I wish there was some way I could just grow it . . . whoa," Marisol said, as her fingernails suddenly extended five inches. 

Elise, Sandy and Alex immediately burst into fits of laughter. 

"I can't believe it . . . "Alex gasped. 

"She can actually . . . grow her fingernails . . . " Sandy laughed. 

"We were just joking!" Elise said "Screw Moby's finger nails!"

"Bite me, chicas," Marisol sniffed. "Hey. Doesn't look like I'll be breaking these nails anytime soon. They're super strong!" she scraped her nails along the wall, and everyone winced. Especially Sandy, who looked about to bite her head off, literally. 

Mac huffed. "My power better be a lot cooler than _that_,"

"Hey, Unic, maybe your power is to not be able to sing," Psymon grinned. 

"Piss off, Mr. Muscles," Mac retorted. 

Psymon picked up one of the broken doors and broke it in half, throwing one of the halves at Mac. Mac instinctively held out his hands to block the blow. The door was a few feet in front of Mac before it burst into flames and fell to the floor as ash. 

"Whoa," Kaori said. "Mac-kun! You can control fire!"

"Yeah, dawg, I can!" Mac said, setting a pillow on fire and then putting it out again. 

"Well it doesn't take a genius to figure that out," Zoë said sarcastically

"Well, you don't have any super power yet, love," Moby said.

"Yeah I know, what could it be?" Zoë said curiously. 

"Maybe it's to get those stupid tattoos off your face" Marisol dead-panned.

"A: It's war paint, B: coming from someone who can only grow her fingernails that's low and C: I'd hate to see what you'd look like with war paint on your face," Zoë said. Marisol's face suddenly went pale. "What!" Zoë snapped.

"You got your wish," Moby said.

"Huh?" Zoë asked.

"Look in the mirror, love," He advised. Zoë did as she was told. 

"Oh my God, I'm a frikking slut!" She exclaimed. She was now the double of Marisol herself only with visible red warpaint over her face in three stripes.

"Your power is to turn into Marisol?" Sandy asked. Zoë/Marisol turned around and looked at her. 

"Apparently so," Zoë/Marisol said. 

"God, that's even lamer than the fingernails!" Elise said. Zoë/Marisol pulled a face of concentration, and suddenly she shrank and turned blue. 

"Hey, I'm a Smurf!" Zoë said. "Smurfette was always my favourite,"

"So Zoë can morph," Nate said. 

"Is that everybody's power?" Alex asked. 

"'Cept Rahzell's," Moby informed her. 

"But he's not important," Psymon said. "He can wait 'til morning,"

"Uh, Psy, hate to break your bubble, but it is morning," Sandy said. 

"No, it's not," Alex said cheerfully, looking at her watch. "It's three in the afternoon,"

"Whatever, I need sleep,"

"We've been unconscious for god knows how long!" Marisol protested. 

"Hey, I wasn't asking _you_ to join me," Psymon growled. 

"Actually, I could do with some sleep. Powers can be tiring," Nate told them. One by one, they all seemed to realize they needed sleep and moved back towards their beds. 

Rita Fisher, the SSX nurse suddenly walked in, clocked the broken door and the awake boarders, and promptly fainted. 

Everyone looked at her, hesitating, torn between sleep and their nurse. 

"Ah," Psymon said, shrugging. "She can wait 'til morning too,"


	3. Rahzell The weather man

__

NA: We do not own SSX3 E.A does. Neither do we own the little bit from   
Family guy. However WE DO OWN THIS STORY!!!!!!  


Faith: Yeah we do, so no taking ideas please . . .

NA: However we WILL NOT hold a grudge against you if we did.

Faith: I think hell just froze over

  
NA: *Ignores accomplice* We have just realised that you do not know who Sandy and Alex are.   
Basically, they're our OCs. Happy?

  
Faith: To know more, Sandy is heavily featured in NA's work. So read dark   
angel from hell so she has more reviews. It's under R so click the little   
ratings box in the top left hand corner of your computer screen

  
NA: Which reminds me I must update, and read STARLIGHT16's work as well.   
She'd appreciate it.  
  
Super Powers 3

  
The next morning, when everyone woke up, they found the lodge's paramedic   
room full of people, from the doctor and nurse to their friends, enemies and   
some officials.

  
The events of yesterday tumbled back into Alex's mind. Super powers . . .   
they all have super powers. Alex's was super speed. Groggily, she asked,   
"What's everyone doing here?"

  
Seeiah looked over at her. "You're awake! We were told you might never wake   
up!"

  
"Huh? But we were awake yesterday!"

  
"And that's why the nurse fainted," Seeiah said, indicating to Rita Fisher.

  
"What?" Alex said sitting up. "Oh yeah. Psymon said she could wait,"

  
"Psymon would," Viggo implied. Psymon, who was now sat up in bed, grinned.  


"Yeah well, at least you don't see me running around screaming like a little   
girl when my riding partner flies through a wall!" Psymon shot at him.  


"Shut up!" Viggo said.  


"Great defense you got going there," Alex yawned, pulling her covers back   
and standing up. "I need to go to the bathroom," she informed them, and   
walked out of the paramedic's room.

  
"Wake the others up," the doctor instructed.  


"How?" J.P asked  


"Shout?" The doctor suggested  


"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Psymon said "Not unless you lot wanna be   
on the lunch house special for one person,"  


"What are you on about Stark?" Eddie asked  


"You do not want to shout," Psymon advised. The doctor looked around at   
them, and told them to ignore Psymon and shout.  


Big mistake.  


"YOU FUCKING PIECES OF SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!"  
Sandy sat straight up in bed, cursing at the top of her voice and holding   
her hands over her ears. Consequently, everyone else woke up and Moby   
gracefully fell out of bed.  


"BOLLOX!"  


"SHUT IT, JONES! IN FACT, SHUT IT, EVERYONE!" Sandy wailed. Everyone who had   
experience of Sandy's hypersensitive hearing immediately closed their gobs. 

  
Everyone else looked around, confused.  


"Right," The doctor said. "This is strange. Scientific methods told us that   
you wouldn't wake up for at least a month, if ever, and yet it's been two   
days. Something very strange has happened to you lot,"

  
"No shit, Sherlock," Smurfette said. The doctor looked at her and jumped out   
of his skin.

  
"JESUS CHRIST!!!"

  
"SHUT UP!!!!"

  
They then noticed Sandy and Kaori.

  
"JESUS CHRIST!!"

  
"Yes, yes, Sandy and Kaori have had a makeover, Jesus Christ, blah, blah,   
blah, weren't you telling us something?" Psymon said in a bored tone.

  
"Yes . . . well. The blood samples we took from you lot indicated that the   
cells in your bloodstream have been multiplying and mutating at an   
extraordinary rate. Normally it takes thousands of years, but the toxic   
waste in the tanker has screwed it up. We have no idea what the consequences   
are,"

  
"We do," Psymon said cheerfully.

  
"You do?"

  
"Sure," Psymon said, lifting the Doc of the ground with minimum effort. "We   
have super powers,"

  
"I'm dreaming,"

  
"No, actually, you're not," Allegra said, walking through numerous beds and   
chairs.

  
"How come we don't get any super powers?" Viggo moaned.

  
"Because you lot weren't caught in the blast," Psymon explained. "Besides,   
Viggo, you have a super power,"

  
"Oh, and what's that?" Viggo asked.  


"The ability to co-ordinate your wardrobe," Psymon explained. Cue sniggers.  


"Hey, at least when I go out I look good, Stark, unlike you who just throws   
anything on," Viggo argued.  


"Loser," Moby coughed.  


"What's the matter, Jones? Bad throat?" Rahzell asked.  


"Seems so, probably the weather, mate,"  


"If you say so," Rahzell raised an eyebrow. "So you lot are all O.K? You   
have no radiation poisoning or super powers at all?"  


"Nope," Eddie replied "Not that we know of,"  


"Great," Rahzell said "But what about the rest of you? How are we going to   
get rid of your abilities-"  


"Get rid of!!" Elise exclaimed, "You must be joking!"  


"Well no-"  


"Rahzell we can do amazing stuff you really think we're go gonna let this   
go!" Mac said creating a little bunch of sparkly flames in his left hand.  


"Yeah, when you find out what your power is, you won't want to let it go,"   
Elise said.  


"Unless it's as crappy as Marisol's fingernails," Alex put in. Marisol just   
'humph'ed.  


"Listen, you guys, we can't keep this powers-" Rahzell said.  


"Well, what are we gonna do? Take them back? We didn't exactly get a   
receipt, mate," Moby said.  


"Don't you be cocky with me, Jones, or you'll be off this tour faster than   
you can blink!" Rahzell said.  


"OOH, scared," Moby joked.  


"JONES!"  


"Hey, has anyone noticed how it was really sunny two minutes ago and now   
there's a storm?" Kaori asked, looking out of the window.  
Rahzell turned and looked out of the window. The moment he began to calm   
down, the storm lessened. Concentrating, he made the storm stop completely   
and return to its original state.  


"Wow," Alex said.  


"Rahzell can control the weather!"  


"WHY DOES EVERYONE ELSE GET BETTER POWERS THAN ME?"  


"Psy, you've got super strength. Not exactly fingernail-standard," Sandy   
told him.  


"I know, but controlling the weather is so cool," Psymon pouted.  


"Don't be a baby. At least you don't look like one of the damned, just   
because I like Queen of the damned doesn't mean I actually want to become   
one. Even if it does mean I've got more chance with Stewart Townsend,"  


"Yeah but you don't understand," Rahzell put in, "If the government or the   
SSX officials find out, hell knows what'll happen!"  


"Why?" Nate asked  


"Well, the officials are gonna think it highly dangerous and with thirteen   
of you with super powers and the others not, it's gonna be very one-sided   
when it comes to competing-"  


"Yeah, but the people without powers are crap anyway," Psymon said.  


"Shut it, Stark. We'll be treated like freaks! Scientists will give anything   
to experiment on us!"  


"Nothing new there, then," Psymon said, leaning back in his chair.  


"I said shut it. No one can find out about this, I mean it,"  


"But Kaori and I can hardly hide ours, can we?" Sandy said.  


"You two will have to keep inside most of the time, and when you go out   
you'll have to find a way to cover you . . . new body parts," Rahzell told   
them. Sandy crossed her arms and looked moody.  


"Great," She muttered under her breath. "Now I'm under fucking house   
arrest,"  


"But it's a bit weird if we don't compete," Kaori said. Rahzell seemed to   
take this in.  


"Kaori, you wings are your accessory anyway, and those stupid vampire wings   
of Sandy's are hers, so you can pull that off. As for your antennae and   
Sandy's ears . . . well, wear a hat,"  


" . . . Useless bastard . . . " Sandy muttered under her breath.  


"What was that, Thomas?" Rahzell asked.  


"Nothing to do with you," she snapped. Psymon stood up.  


"I need food,"  


"Yeah, me too," Alex said, and any good friends of Sandy's quickly made   
themselves scarce, knowing her mood swings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Soon all fourteen of them were in the kitchen, sitting at the table. A few of them were eating generally Moby, Sandy and Alex, who were deprived of   
food before the accident.  


"This is all very weird. You do realize we're going to have to learn how to   
live with these powers?" Alex said.  


"Grrr," Sandy growled, reaching for more food. They all looked at her   
strangely, but dismissed it as Vampire side effects.  


"Yeah, I know," Psymon said, who was leaning against the draining board. "I   
mean, we'll all have to adjust. Sandy's vampire-ness, Alex's super speed,   
Brodi's telekinesis and telepathy, Moby's x-ray vision, Allegra's walking   
through walls, Zoë's morphing ability, Mac's fire, Kaori's levitation,   
Nate's teleportation, Elise's invisibility, Griff's lizard-like tendencies,   
Rahzell's Weather control, my super strength-" To enforce his point, he   
picked up the fridge and spun it around on his index finger, and then put it down again. "-And Marisol's super amazing ability to grow her fingernails,"  
Sniggers-mainly from Sandy, Alex, Allegra and Elise- were heard around the   
table.  


"We should train ourselves to control our power," Rahzell said.  


"We can control our power, doofus," Zoë said. To demonstrate her point, she   
morphed into Rahzell and put on a highly boring voice. "Could we please   
enroll Mr. Dickhead here at Loser's Academy for Pointless and Stupid   
Comments,"  


"Zoë, love, please, morph back. It's bad enough when there's one of him, let   
alone two!" Moby exclaimed. Zoë smirked and changed back to her usual self;   
while Rahzell stood up, ready to yell at Moby.  


"JONES!"  


"ACK!"  


"IF YOU TWO DON'T MIND, WE ARE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT WE ARE GOING TO DO   
HERE!!" Nate yelled. Rahzell sat down and Moby's face relaxed. 

Suddenly Viggo walked into the kitchen. "Hey guys," he said.  


"Out, Rolig!" Rahzell barked. Viggo looked slightly confused.  


"I was just getting a snack-"  


"Sorry, poof-boy, it's the Weekly Convention of the X-Men Gone Wrong. While   
I do admit your ability to co-ordinate your wardrobe is gay, you haven't   
survived an explosion lately, and therefore you don't have a ticket to Let's   
Join the Circus Anonymous. So get out and take your nail files with you,"   
Psymon said.  


"I object to the amount of insults in the two sentences," Viggo said.  


"Yeah? Well, we object to Rahzell. Out." Psymon growled. Viggo didn't move,   
so Psymon picked up the fridge again.  


"I'm going, I'm going!" Viggo said, and exited the room quickly.  


"Now that's exactly what I'm talking about," Rahzell said, as Psymon put the   
fridge on top of the counter, so that shorter people-AKA Griff and Kaori-   
couldn't reach the food.  


"What, Viggo being a twat?" Sandy inquired.  


"No! Showing off with our powers. If we just openly use our powers, we could   
get locked up. They'll think we're freaks- dangerous ones,"  


"Yeah, well, I'd like to see a jail cell that would hold me now," Allegra   
said confidently.  


"Well, lucky you," Alex snapped. "The rest of us don't have the power to   
walk through walls, so I think it best that we keep this all under wraps   
unless we want to get arrested,"  


"Thank you, Miss Taylor," Rahzell said, happy that someone got what he was   
trying to say.  


"Can I go board now?" Griff asked.  


"No," Rahzell replied.  


"Why not?"  


"It's raining," Rahzell said.  


"No, it's no- Damn you, Rahzell!" Zoë said, looking out of the window.  


"Hey, practice what you preach, Rain-boy," Sandy said. Rahzell smirked at   
them.  


"If it's raining, then you can't board," he said, getting up. "And I have a   
feeling that this little shower's gonna last all night!" with that he left   
the room.  


"Thanks for the update, Michael Fish!" Moby yelled after him.  


"Who's Michael Fish?" Elise asked.  


"English weatherman," Alex helpfully explained.  


"Oh," Elise said. "I don't get why England has a weather report. I mean,   
it's pretty obvious, isn't it? Today, there will be rain, tomorrow, rain,   
day after that, rain, day after that, guess what? Rain."  


"Ha, Ha," Sandy said, standing up and walking towards the door.  


"Hey, Sand!" Moby called after her. "Your thong's off-center,"  


"Piss off!" Sandy yelled, trying to cover herself up against Moby's eyes.   


Moby snickered and Alex rolled her eyes. "What?" he asked.

  
"Honestly," Alex said, also leaving the room. Moby looked her retreating   
figure up and down.  


"Lookin' good, Taylor," he murmured. She poked her head back through the   
doorway.  


"What was that?" she asked.  


"Oh- nothing," Moby replied, feeling himself go a bit red

__

O.K we thought the family guy was minorly funny, those who have seen it. Sorry to any Viggo's lovers, But unfortunately he is sort of..... Um what's the word oh yeah! Matt Bellamy style Camp. Talking of Matt Bellamy!!! *Starts dancing and singing* I saw Nomis I saw Nomis I saw Nomis I saw-

Faith456: *Hands over ears* ¬__¬ Please ignore the lovesick bellend and review


	4. Rahzell did tell us not to use our power...

Disclaimer: All right, don't sue, we don't own. 
    
    Nomysp's angel: Ah, it sucks
    
    Faith456: Life sucks
    
    Nomysp's angel: You suck
    
    Faith456: No, _you _suck.
    
    Nomysp's angel: Thanks!
    
    Faith456: -_-;; Just kill me now and get the pain over with. 
    
    **Chapter four. **
    
    **Well, Rahzell did tell us not to use our powers in public, but I suppose doing the exact opposite couldn't hurt. **
    
    The day dawned well and early as usual around the SSX lodge and people were beginning to wake to the sound of Rahzell'sl loudspeaker. All except one, may we direct you know to the messiest room in the lodge: 
    
    _Room 1_

"MAC, GET UP NOW!!"

"Leave me alone," The teen muttered, delving further into the bed covers.
    
    Moby growled. Not only was Mac the slob of the SSX tour but he could never get up either. 'Hang on,' he thought. 'I just contradicted myself.' Waving the thought aside, he continued to shake the brown haired teen from his covers.
    
    Getting frustrated, with Mac not responding Moby had an idea. "Fine then, Mate, I'm off,"

"Good," Mac murmured.
    
    Moby walked over to the door, opened and closed it, then walked silently over to Mac's bed. He waited for five minutes to let him drift back to sleep. With that Moby grabbed Mac's mattress and pulled hard. The result was the mattress and Moby flying towards the door and Mac falling onto the hard bedsprings of his bed.

"MOBY!!"

Moby couldn't help but snicker

Room 2 
    
    Meanwhile Allegra was pulling herself outta bed. She rummaged through her clothes, then thought 'fuck it.' She pulled on a pair of jeans and a top, remembering she could put her snowboard outfit on down stairs in the changing rooms of the Lodge's shop. "Alex, you gotta get up," she called to her roommate.

"In a mo," Alex replied sleepily
    
    Allegra shrugged and just continued to get dressed. She was just about to pull on her last shoe when Alex appeared by the door dressed, showered and ready to go.
    
     Allegra looked up and shook her head, pissed off, with an amused look on her face. "You bitch," She said
    
    "What can I say? I'm a fast girl in a slow world. Now I'll race you to the kitchen," Alex said. Allegra grinned and fazed through the floor, getting there three seconds before Alex.

"Damn you," Alex grumbled.

__

_Room 3_

"THOMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"
    
    "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!" Sandy yelled back, between whimpering and covering her ears. Psymon yawned and turned over. "I can hear if you whisper!!!" She called through the door.

"YEAH WELL, THE OTHERS CAN'T!!!!" Rahzell yelled.

"TELL US, WHAT PART OF THAT IS THE BAD NEWS?!"  A voice that sounded a lot like Zoë's was heard.
    
    Ignoring her, Sandy jumped outta bed and ran to the door flinging it open. Rahzell took one look at Sandy's angered face and ran away in anger, causing Sandy to slam the door and wince in pain as it sounded. Grumbling angrily, she walked over to her bed. "Psy, you gotta get up," She said.

"Mmmm, another few minutes," He mumbled.

Sandy shrugged, "Fine, I'm having a shower,"

Psymon miraculously rose from the bedclothes. "I'm up,"

Sandy rolled her eyes

Room 4 
    
    Nate Logan was also woken up in a very annoying way.
    
    "Nate, Nate, Nate, Nate, Nate, Nate, Nate, Nate!!!!" Griff was bouncing up and down on Nate's bed 'causing Nate to grumble each time he landed. Finally getting sick of it, Nate teleported from under his covers before Griff squashed him.  Not really paying attention to where he was going, he landed in a shower. A very steamy, a very wet and a very, very occupied shower.
    
    "LOGAN!!! "

Nate jumped out of his skin and turned around.
    
    "Ooops, uh-sorry . . . uh . . . wasn't . . . uh . . . concentrating . . .," 
    
    He quickly averted his eyes as Sandy wrapped her wings around herself and Psymon, who looked maybe just a little more than pissed off, glared at him.

"Join the party," Sandy smirked.

"GET OUT NOW, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!!!!" Psymon yelled.

"I RESENT THAT, STARK! I AM NOT A PERVERT!!!!!" Nate yelled back, looking up and the top right hand corner of the shower stall. "A genetic freak, maybe, but the perverseness I'll leave up to you," 

Sandy growled as her left eye began twitching again.

"IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN WHILE SANDY'S TRYING TO SHOWER I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU-"

"And I'll kill you both if you don't shut up!!!" Sandy called
    
    Both guys looked at her then at each other and gulped 
    
    "Bye Psy," Nate said, smirking as he disappeared

Sandy just grinned, "That got rid of him,"

Back in room 4 
    
    "Griff!! Next time you do that I'll- Griff?" He asked. The twelve-year-old was nowhere to be seen. Nate scanned the room finally glanced upwards and saw him on the ceiling.
    
    "I'm stuck," Griff confessed. Nate grumbled and pulled a chair to the middle of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Kitchen_
    
    "I WANT PANCAKES!!" Griff yelled. Sandy bopped him on the head for two things: 1) yelling and 2) not shutting up.
    
    "Well I want a solid gold toilet, but that ain't happening any time soon," She dead-panned.
    
    They were sitting around the breakfast table. Rahzell had finally given in and allowed them to eat _before_ they race. 

"Are you sure you lot can race today? So soon after the . . .accident?" 

"Yeah, Rahzell, 'e'll buh fi!" Moby said through a mouthful of sausage.
    
    "Mobs, please spare us from the dead pig rolling around in your mouth," Zoë said, stuffing another bagel into her mouth.

"Sorry love," Moby said shutting up and swallowing,

"Aren't you gonna eat anything?" Elise asked Alex, who was just drinking a glass of orange juice. 

I'm done," She said pointing at the worktop where her empty plate was. Everyone grumbled. "Well, there's no point in hanging around!" she protested. Nate shot a look at Griff, who grinned sheepishly as Alex continued, smirking. "At least _I'm_ not going to be late for the race,"
    
    Twenty minutes later everyone was ready to go, except Sandy who, once again, was in a bad mood. The sun was shining bright, meaning she couldn't race. Rahzell eventually got so fed up with her moaning that he conjured some cloud cover. "There happy now?" He asked.
    
    "Thanks Rahzell!" Sandy almost squealed. "I could kiss you!"
    
    "Don't," He advised. He then turned to the rest of the group. "Right you lot know the drill. Usual stuff, and for the rest of you freaks, no using your sup-"
    
    "PANCAKES!!!!!" Griff drowned out Rahzell with his hyper-ness and was zooming around the lodge like Buzz Lightyear on helium.
    
    "GRIFF! SHUT UP, YOU OVERSIZED SLIMEBALL!!!" Sandy yelled, the noise again getting to her sensitive ears.
    
    "Sometimes I wonder why I bother," Rahzell muttered under his breath as he followed them out of the door, slamming it behind him. There was an earth-deafening roar and Rahzell winced. "Sorry Sandy," He muttered quietly. 
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    
    A little while later the whole lot of them were scattered around Peak 2. Nate, Alex, Elise, Allegra, Zoë and Griff were stood at the top of Intimidator. Kaori, Sandy, Psymon and Moby were at Launch time. J.P and the others were at Intimidator leaving Viggo, Marisol, Mac and Marty at Perpendiculous.
    
    "I can't believe this no using powers lark," Moby said "It' such cack!"
    
    "Way to state the obvious Mobs," Sandy muttered sarcastically.
    
    "Well look at it this way-" He began but was cut off.
    
    "Moby, if you don't want a grade A leather hiking boot shoved up your ass then shut it before I make me hitting those power lines seem like meeting the Queen Mother compared to what I'm gonna do to you. Get it?" 
    
    Moby gulped but shut his face. 
    
    Kaori looked around then turned to Sandy. "Sandy-Kun how did you hide your ears?" She asked.
    
    Sandy looked down at the petite Jap then around to make sure no one was looking. After this she brought her hands up to her ears and pulled off a pair of headphones. Kaori noticed them immediately.
    
    "They're Mac-Kun's Decibel phones!" She squeaked. Sandy made 'shut it' movements with her hands and quickly changed the subject.
    
    "Anyway, where's your antennae?"
    
    Kaori growled and hit her Buchi Neko hat. "Under here. They're all twisted so they'll fit, it's annoying," 

Sandy growled. "'Wear a God damn hat'. Who the hell is Michael Fish trying to kid?" Sandy snapped.

Kaori looked confused but dismissed it.

Whilst they were growling about Rahzell, Elise and Allegra were fighting whilst riding down Intimidator. 

"CANADIAN SLUT!!"

"AMERICAN WHORE!!" Elise was getting sick of the shouting so shoved Allegra hard. Allegra veered off course and looked forwards to see a tree in her way. She screamed and went through it. Needless to say Elise was pissed.

"YOU'RE USING YOUR POWERS!!"

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT!!" Allegra yelled back at her.

Next moment Elise disappeared and further down the course Zoë flew to the side, as though pushed by an invisible person. Obviously Elise's mood wasn't the best these days. "BITCH!" Zoë yelled to thin air before transforming herself and board into a bee and zooming off behind Elise.

Alex who was tired and needed a drink turned around and zoomed off to the top of the hill. Nate looked around for her and finding her nowhere, transported to the start line, where Alex was sitting back drinking hot chocolate. "You alright?" He asked.

"Peachy, you carry on." She replied. Nate shrugged and transported to where his M-Comm said first. 

Griff meanwhile was last and not very happy. Using his tongue he extended it and wrapped around Allegra's waist. "Ewwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. Griff then pulled her back and zipped past her.

Meanwhile, on Perpendiculous: 

"WHAT THE HELL, THEY'RE ALL USING THEIR POWERS! BOLLOX TO THIS!!!!" Moby yelled standing up. "I'M USING MINE!!!" He yelled in frustration.

"How can you Moby, you have X-ray vision for hells sake! How is that gonna help?" Sandy said from next to Kaori.

Moby turned to them and looked at them grinning. 

"MOBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They yelled together. Moby shrugged and turned around muttering,

"So she wears panties then? Why didn't she just say that instead of 'you are very strange needing to know this'? God, man!"

Psymon scowled. As much as he liked Moby he did not appreciate that he was no longer the only one who was permitted to see her underwear, not that Moby was in anyway permitted. The announcers voice then rang out over the stadium. "NOW FOR PSYMON STARK!"

Sandy growled as Psymon stood up smirking. "Damn that over ego-ated jerk." She muttered.

"Is that even a word?" Asked Kaori

"What, over ego-ated? Who cares, I'm sick of his attitude. Wanna give superman a taste of his own medicine?" She asked.

"How?" Kaori asked.

"Use your brain dumb-ass," Sandy snapped. "Or more rather you wings. Whatd'ya say?"

Normally Kaori would have said no, but since it was Psymon, Sandy was showing her teeth and she was in a real lousy mood thanks to her scrunched up antennae she replied, "O.K!" very brightly.

Meanwhile Rahzell was watching this entire show-off on one of Atomika's hundreds of mountain cams. 

"WHAT DO THEY NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT NO POWERS?!?!?!" he screamed, conjuring heavy mist so no one would see the annoying little fairy and bloody vampire flying around, using very, very real wings, certain people zooming through trees and others just disappearing all together. 

"I _really_ should have been an accountant," he sighed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****
    
    ****


	5. The Night Before the Morning After

_You're either gonna not like or like this chapter of super powers...................._

_Do not own SSX never will._

"THOSE IDIOTS!!!" Rahzell roared at Atomika who, even without Sandy's sensitive hearing, was finding Rahzell's voice annoying. "THEY'RE INSANE!!!"

"Nope, just Psymon." Atomika said, trying not to laugh at the look on Rahzell's face. 

"Come on!" He snapped.

"What?" Atomika asked, bemused.

"We have to stop those idiots now!" Rahzell said as he walked out the door. 

Atomika saluted him. "Yes sir!"

~*~

"Alex? Are you sure you're all right?" Nate asked, for the fifth time. Alex ground her teeth together while realising Nate was just being sweet. 

"Yes, just go," Alex said, squinting into the distance. "Really, I'll be fine. In fact, I've gotta go," With that she raced off and crossed the line first.

Nate growled, "I should have known." With that he teleported over the line. Crossing the line third happened to be a very small and a very tired bee.

"Yay Zoë!" Alex said brightly to the bee. Nate could have sworn that the bee raised a leg... whatever it had in a 'fuck off' movement.

Zoë reappeared "Screw you." Then she collapsed.

~*~ 

"That was so much fun!" Kaori bounced up and down in the delight of coming first in her Big Air event; even Sandy couldn't find anything wrong with second. Psymon growled from the third place podium. 

"Fucking bitches."

Sandy's head snapped in his direction.

Psymon shut up as Moby pouted.

~*~

"EVERYBODY SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND GET READY FOR A BOLLOCKING!" Rahzell yelled as soon as he reached the lodge door. J.P and Viggo looked at each other with what-the-hell-did-we-do look on their faces. 

"Oh, anyone who isn't a freak can fuck off," Psymon said, catching the look. "It's the Circus that's in the wrong," 

Looks of understanding and comprehension dawned on their faces and anyone who was perfectly normal and their blood cells were perfectly human began to walk out. 

"Hey Viggo, where are you going?" Psymon called after him. "I said anyone who's not a freak can fu-"

"STARK, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Rahzell raged. "WHAT DID I SAY?! WHAT DID I SAY?!?!?!?!?!? ARE YOU PEOPLE JUST INCAPABLE OF DOING ANYTHING THAT MAKES SENSE, AT ALL? I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU BEFORE THE RACE-"

"Actually, Rahzell, you didn't," Alex pointed out. "I believe you said, 'the rest of you freaks, no using your sup-' as Griff then pointlessly yelled something about pancakes you were cut off so no one heard your warning about using their powers. None of us actually have any 'sup' and therefore did not use any 'sup' because you told us not to. So stop yelling at us," 

Rahzell stuttered for second, then stormed out, shouting, "I NEED A NEW JOB!"

Alex looked very smug as the rest of the group turned to her. "How the hell did you remember that?" Moby asked.

"Simple," Sandy replied for her. "She's shared a few flats with me," 

"THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU LOT!!" They heard Rahzell's voice yell. Everyone turned to look at Psymon, who tried his best (and failed miserably) to look innocent. 

"What did you do?" Elise asked in a tired voice. 

"Me?" Psymon asked. "I didn't do anything,"

"Who did you blackmail into doing whatever it is you did?" Zoë asked

"Nate," Psymon replied. Everyone's head swilled to look at Nate, who was also trying (and failing) to look innocent. 

"What?" he asked.

"What did you do?" 

"Nothing," Nate replied. A yell was heard from upstairs, again. Psymon chortled evilly. 

"He teleported out when Rahzell was having a go and poured a load of sticky toffee sauce all over Rahzell's chair and bed," Psymon said, cackling. Again, everyone's attention went back to Nate. 

"He told me to!" he said, pointing at Psymon. The door banging open served two purposes: to cut off their conversation and to alert them that a very pissed off Rahzell covering in sticky toffee sauce had arrived. 

He seemed so angry he could barely form sentences. "ALL-YOU-NO-RACE-VERY-LONG-TIME!!!!!" he yelled, then turned and stormed out again. 

"Drama, drama, drama," Sandy said sarcastically. 

"Does that mean we've been banned from racing?" Griff asked. 

"Looks like it," Brodi said calmly. Marisol let of a stream of swear words in Spanish. 

"I know what'll make you feel better," Moby said. "Let's go out and get drunk,"

"Oh good. All we need in our lives is more drama," Sandy replied. "No Griff, you can't come,"

Griff pouted. 

~*~*~*~

Twenty minutes later, after suddenly realising that there was no way Sandy and Kaori could leave the house, and as Moby and Psymon being the circuits two biggest prats, they offered to get more alcohol-leaving Griff in a very happy mood.

Mac, Moby, Allegra, Viggo, Griff and Kaori couldn't drink anyway being in America and the drinking age being twenty one-another reason Moby hated America-so it turned out for the best. Brodi, meanwhile, had decided to only drink Pepsi out of cans he opened himself and hadn't left around, knowing that the words Psymon, alcohol and getting drunk didn't go well together.

Rahzell at this time had no idea what the competitors were planning as he had gone to bed early after taking four sleeping tablets, knowing full well that one would be quite enough. DJ Atomika, on the other hand, spotted Moby and Psymon on the way back and decided to join in, giving no regards to whether younger people couldn't drink.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Marisol yelled two hours later. Everyone was pissed except Brodi-unfortunately for Psymon his challenge of spiking Brodi's drink was harder than he thought. Moby, meanwhile, was having the time of his life realising that no one-i.e. the girls were sober enough to tell him to stop looking through their clothes. The unfortunate thing for Moby was when he accidentally spied through Seeiah's clothing. He would never repeat what he saw and was quite glad at that moment he was pissed out of his head.

After three attempts, someone finally got the bottle spinning. It landed on Zoë, who was dared to sneak into Rahzell's room and steal his sleeping pills. 

"Well-HIC-that's not too hard," Zoë said, before getting distracted by a squirrel outside the window and giggling madly at it. 

"Butt-naked," Psymon said. Zoë stood up, swayed, grabbed the nearest drink and poured it into her mouth before pulling her clothes off. Griff's eyes were the size of plates. 

Five minutes later and Zoë was in the 'danger territory' as Rahzell's room had been dubbed. She was finding it increasingly difficult to root through his room and stop herself from bursting out in hysterical laughter, or just fall over and wake him up in her drunken state. 

The gits that were sniggering outside the door weren't helping much either. 

She found her treasure and drunkenly stumbled back towards the door. Spotting some official looking files on her way out, she grabbed them and left, being careful to not slam the door. 

And if those perverts on the other side of the door where looking forward to a good look, then they were in for a surprise. 

"Maggie Thatcher?!" Moby exclaimed, horrified. 

"Who the hell? And oh, fuck me," Psymon said. 

"No thanks," Zoë/Maggie replied. 

The game continued and more dares were dished out. Moby was dared to screw any girl in the room, but refused, therefore gaining the forfeit of having to kiss Mac. That was one sight that they wouldn't forget if they hadn't been drunk. Griff had to roll around naked in the snow-Sandy had been mean (and drunk) enough to comment, "Oh, look! Isn't he so sweet? Just look at the little thing!!!!"

"NATE'S TURN!" Moby yelled, when the bottle stopped spinning for the fourth time. 

"I'm soooo hungry," Sandy said. "Nate, I dare you to go get me some sweet and sour chicken. From China!" 

"You're on," Nate promised. "I can get Chinese faster than anyone! Ever!"

"Nu-uh!" Alex complained. "I am soo much faster!"

"Well, I'll get the sweet and sour chicken and you get the Chicken chow mein-HIC- deal?"

"I'm so gonna kick your ass," Alex said, before she disappeared with a rush and Nate disappeared with a cloud of smoke. Sandy coughed and waved her hand, trying to clear Nate's special effects. 

"He better remember my chicken balls," she said. Ten minutes later, and they both returned at the exact same time, bags of food in their arms. Nate had one of those Chinese hats on and looked supremely smug. 

"Got this from a little place just outside Peking," he bragged. 

"Oh," Moby said. "Alex, where did you get yours from?"

"Chinese down the road," she replied, already going at the noodles. 

"What took you so long?"

"Oh, there was this giant queue," 

"Oh, right," Moby said, and then started attacking the food with the rest of them. 

After another drink, spin the bottle was back on, and Elise was running around invisible, floating things and scaring and awake sober people that happened to be around. Meanwhile, Alex and Sandy were still eating Chinese. 

"Hey, Sand," Alex called out. "Ask me how the Queen of England is,"

"How's the Queen of Engl-?" Sandy started, but before she'd even finished the question, Alex had whooshed out the door and whooshed back in again, wearing a Bearskin.

"She's fine," Alex replied. Sandy snorted with laughter as a shout was heard from the group. 

"Hey Sand! You, Kaori and Psymon have a joint dare!" Zoë shouted. "Alex, where the hell did you get that stupid hat?"

Moby clocked the hat and cheered. "Land of hope and glory . . .!!" he started singing, but was shut up by the pillows and empty Chinese containers that where thrown at him. 

"What's the dare?" Sandy asked. 

"To move Rahzell's entire room up on the roof without waking him," Psymon replied. "We need you and Kaori to fly the stuff up there. Me, I'm just the strength and brains of the whole operation," 

"I want it on the record that he said that!" Kaori shouted. "Rahzell is going murder us,"

"Yeah, but we're drunk and not thinking of the consequences. Plus, that's what makes it so fun," Psymon replied, running off in the direction of the official's room. Sandy and Kaori followed, as did the rest of the group, minus Alex and Moby. 

"Love the hat, love," he said. Alex grinned at him. 

"I felt a little homesick," she joked. "Took a very short trip to merry old England,"

"Isn't there, like, an ocean in the way?"

"When you're travelling at the speed of light you don't tend to care," Alex replied. 

"Want another drink?"

"Hell yeah!" 

They collapsed on the settee next to each other with a drink in their hand. Alex was still wearing the hat, but it fell off as she downed her bottle of WKD. Moby snatched it up. 

"Heheh, I got you hat!"

"Oh, give it back, you bastard!" Alex moaned, and reached over to get it back from him. After a moment of struggling, they straightened out, Alex being victorious with the Bearskin in her hand. 

"Hahaha," she panted. "I beat you," 

"Oh, come on," Moby said. "Call it a present from one friend to another," 

"Two things. One, do you know what I had to do to get this hat? And two, I don't see you giving me your Union Jack boxers," Alex said. After a second of thought, she added, "not that I'd want you to anyway," 

Moby grinned. "Well, you'll have to compensate me, then," 

Alex raised an eyebrow. "If you say so," she said, and then kissed him. Moby quickly got over the shock and kissed her back with passion. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for him. Needless to say the big furry hat lay forgotten as they somehow made it to Moby's room without bumping into any of the furniture movers and locked the door behind them. His hand was pulling up her t-shirt and grazing against her skin, sending shivers down her spine. Just as his hand touched the bottom of her bra, he pulled away suddenly. 

"Wait, hang on a sec. Just how drunk are you?"

"Drunk enough to make me do this; not drunk enough at you should worry about taking advantage," she replied. 

"That's the perfect amount," he said, before crushing his lips to her again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"The strength and brains of this operation." Sandy growled. "The only place he's got strength and brains is his fucking peni-"

"Sandy!" Zoë called "Griff!"

Sandy growled, "I mean it would be so much easier for him to do it, he has super strength and Rahzell weighs a ton."

"You moan a lot about Psymon-san." Kaori commented. 

"When you screw him you're allowed to." Sandy grinned wickedly as she moved Rahzell and bed to out of the door.

"Psymon get your ass here and help." She hissed.

"Yeah, yeah." Psymon replied walking back in with a smug look on his face when he picked up Rahzell with one hand. 

Sandy and Kaori growled but followed him to the window. "O.K now me and Sandy-san will move him." Kaori said.

"Nice going squeaky, maybe you should be the brains of the operation." Psymon said sarcastically.

"Really!"

"No, you dumb-shit," Psymon replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile in Moby's room more movement was happening than what was going on outside. Alex, who was totally pissed outta her head and Moby who was, well . . . his normal self, were currently having more fun than ever and Moby wasn't even using his X-ray vision.

"Wait, wait. We should think about this before we do anything," he said, and they broke away. For a second they looked anywhere but each other's face, breathing heavily. 

"Ok, I've thought about it," Moby said, and Alex nodded in agreement, before they crushed their lips together again.

Now Alex, who would normally leave the shagging-of-best-friends-to Sandy, actually didn't care that Moby was trying to undo her shirt. Having grown up with the Brit she knew him almost better than anyone and even though she knew he had a thing for Zoë, she really couldn't care less.

Moby, who knew Alex better than this and would normally care what she thought, didn't. He was more interested in underneath her clothes and decided for once that he wouldn't cheat. With that in his head he ripped her shirt right off and threw it to the side of the room followed quickly by her trousers. 

Unbuckling his belt was no problem and Alex was only satisfied when they were lying in a heap on the floor, Moby's shirt had been off long before that as Alex snaked her hands inside the rim of his boxers before throwing them off leaving him in the nude.

Moby carefully moved his hands around to her front were he slowly pulled down her underwear and then her bra. Even though he was drunk and totally out of it seeing his best friend naked was fun and he felt like a giggling schoolboy even though he wasn't.

Kissing Alex deeply and letting her run her hands through his dreadlocks, Moby pushed open her legs and entered her slowly hearing her soft moans and groans underneath him.

_So . . . uh . . . read and review._


	6. The Morning After the Night Before

And here we are with a disclaimer (again): We don't own it. 

Na: Scooby dooby doo, where are you . . . that film rocks. Both of them rock!

F456: here's the story. 

Chapter Six: the morning after the night before. 

Again the next morning was another day that dawned nice and early for the SSX competitors . . . not that they cared, as Sandy snuggled back down to what she thought was Psymon. She frowned with her eyes closed thinking that Psymon had way more muscles than the skinny person she was with now. Opening her darkish blue eyes, she yawned, sat up and then looked around the room.

It was trashed; funny, her room wasn't like this, it was normally kept clean. Even Psymon wasn't that much of a pig . . . speaking of that twat she turned her blonde haired head around and her mouth gaped open. "JESUS CHRIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wha?" Griff said opening in eyes.

Sandy stared in horror at the sight before her, there was Griff right in the middle with boxers on, and around him was her, next to her was Kaori, and Allegra and the other side of Griff was Elise, Marisol and Zoë all sleeping peacefully. 

Griff soon realising it was Sandy in front of him, his face turned from sleepy to happy, as he couldn't help but go, "hey Sandy!! Nice rack!!!" 

"HOLY FUCK!!!!" She yelled again realising she was naked and this, being as loud as her voice could go, woke up the others. 

Griff looked around more at the sight realising he had every girl on the circuit in his bed apart from Alex. "Oh wow!!! Now I know how Psymon feels!!" 

"Shut up you!!" Zoë said, scrambling out of his bed trying to find her clothes. "You're gonna die, Simmons!"

"Why? I'm not the one who slept with a twelve year-old!! I'm gonna tell Nate!!!" With that he ran outta the room.

"SIMMONS!!!" Yelled Elise.

Kaori burst into tears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Moby Jones meanwhile was perfectly comfortable with his head laid on two squishy pillows. Opening his dark brown eyes, he yawned and raised his head before taking a look around his room, what he didn't notice until turning around and seeing a peaceful looking Alex was that he hadn't been sleeping on pillows. "Ack." He said for lack of a better word.

Alex yawned and opened her eyes. "Morning Moby . . . MOBY!!!!!!"

"Heh heh, hey there love," Moby said 

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Psymon meanwhile was walking around the lodge pissed out of his head. Why? Well that was simple, he spent the whole fucking night getting Sandy pissed then couldn't find her when he wanted to fuck her! All thoughts of a kinky Sandy leaving his head when he heard a scream from around the corner.

Poking his head around the wall he saw Alex storm out of Moby's room, totally pissed and as red as a balloon. Psymon smirked; so maybe getting people drunk last night wasn't a total waste after all. Shrugging it off, he walked down the lodge stairs for breakfast. What he saw in the kitchen was a very vampiric very pissed off very embarrassed looking Brit.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" He asked Sandy.

"Nothing." She spat. Psymon knew better than to piss her off further so he just grabbed some rice crispies, sat down next to her and ate them dry. Next thing that happened was Moby walking in to the room, Psymon snorted and tried to stifle laughter.

Moby looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you, mate?"

"Nothing." Psymon said sniggering.

Sandy raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Moby yawned. "Tired Mobs?" She inquired

"Oh yeah." Psymon interrupted, "He had a very tiring night."

Moby's eyes went wide as he realised Psymon knew. "You tosser!" He cried before Psymon burst into laughter, of course watching Alex walk in next was too much for Psy as he burst into maniacal laughter, banging his head on the table. Sandy dismissed this as normal as she looked at Alex and Moby. "What's the matter with him?" She said, "What did you do last nigh Moby? Shag someone?"

This was too much for Psy as tears formed in eyes from the laughter, the colour drained on Moby and Alex's faces, as even Sandy couldn't help but snigger. "You.... two.... didn't?" There was no answer, and Sandy burst into laughter.

"Piss off!!" Alex cried.

"HEY SANDY!!!" Griff yelled coming in. This time the colour on Sandy's face drained. "I've decided I'm gonna tell everyone at once!"

"What?" Moby asked

"Why you little shit-" Sandy said jumping over the table to get at Griff. The twelve-year-old laughed and ran off as everybody else walked into the room. 

"Ah, chica, I need water." Marisol said

"What, to get that taste outta your mouth?" Zoë spat angrily. "Where is that little fucker anyway?"

"Sandy's killing him." Kaori answered sitting next to Mac. 

Elise, Marisol, Zoë and Allegra answered together. "Good!"

Brodi raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he went back to his cereal. Next moment Griff ran back in with Sandy on his heels. "Touch me and I'll tell!!" He warned her.

"You little son of a-" She hissed.

"Tell what?" Nate inquired.

"I slept with all of them 'cept Alex last night!" Griff said. Sandy slapped a hand to her face.

There was a silence . . ..  "You were with that little fucker last night." Psymon said.

"No way, how the fuck could he bed the whole lot of you?" Nate said

"One word Logan and I will murder you hear me?" Zoë warned.

"You accuse me of fucking Mobs when you were shagging that little booger!!!!!" Alex yelled "YOU HYPOCRITE!!"

"I DID NOT FUCK HIM!!" Sandy yelled

"I do not believe this." Brodi said, "That little blonde haired twelve year-old woke up with you six?"

"Yep!" Griff said happily.

"Kill him." Psymon stated.

Fortunately for Griff Sandy stood up and stopped the boys from harming him. "Uh.... aren't we forgetting someone, Mr. Brains and Strength?"

"What?" Psymon said.

"JESUS CHRIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STARK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ah." Psymon said "Him."

~*~*~*~*~

"You lot! I hate you all! Why can't you be normal? Why can't you just let me do my job in peace! When are you going to let me down?!" Rahzell screamed as everybody walked outside and looked up. 

"Calm down, Michael Fish, you're making it cold out here," Alex stated, shivering as the cold air blew around them. 

"You bastards!  If I didn't mean what I said yesterday, I do now! No boarding for two months! I mean it! You deserved it, the lot of you! Now get me down, or there'll be no boarding for three months. HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! LET ME DOWN!!!"

The entire group had started walking back inside. "You see," Psymon said, His head sticking out of the door. "We don't board, you don't get down. Have fun,"

He shut the door. "STARK!!!!! FINE! YOU THINK I CAN'T GET DOWN BY MYSELF? Oh, I'll get down, and there'll be no boarding for four months!"

~*~*~*~

Three and a half months later.

"I wanna board!"

"We know,"

"I wanna board!"

"We know,"

"I wanna board!"

"We know,"

"I wanna board!"

"We know,"

"I wanna board!"

"We know,"

"I wanna board!"

"We know,"

"I WANNA BOARD!!!!"

"WE KNOW, SANDY!"

The entire group was sitting in the living room, either reading magazines, painting their fingernails, losing to Yoshi on Mario Kart, ranting to the group and pacing up and down (main purpose: to wear a rut in the floor and make Rahzell fall into it) and, in Alex's case, staring absently into space. 

"Alex, back me up here," Sandy moaned to her longest friend as she paced past her. Alex didn't respond. "Ally, backy uppy herey. ALEXANDRA ELIZABETH TAYLOR, ARE YOU FRICKING LISTENING TO ME OR NOT?!"

This jerked Alex out of her trance. "What was that, Sand?"

"I said, back me up," Sandy moaned. 

"On what?"

"Er . . .. Rahzell is an asshole, ya?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Is that it? Ok, I back you up. Jeez, Sand, I think a complete stranger would back you up,"

"Well, there's no need to get bitchy," 

"There's every need to get bitchy, Sandy Amanda Thomas!" Alex snapped. She stood up and grabbed her demin jacket off the back of her chair. "I'm going out," she said, picking up the car keys from the sideboard. 

"Wait a minute, we're not allowed to-" Brodi started, but the door slammed, cutting him off. 

There was a stunned silence for a second. Marisol rolled her eyes. "That time of the month, chica." She smirked. "Must be a little annoyed that she's been piling on a few pounds, if I'm not mistaken," 

This comment was lost on most of the group. Sandy took time out of moaning about Rahzell and his stupid ban to put two and two together, but she'd hoped she'd come up with five. Finding it pointless to make any meaningful eye contact with the oblivious Moby, she looked Brodi in the eye and found he was thinking the same thing. 

Suddenly Griff snorted. "Her middle name is Elizabeth? You learn something new everyday," 

"After her grandmother," Brodi and Sandy said simultaneously, having grown up with Alex. 

Griff rounded on Sandy. "Your middle is Amanda?!"

"Laugh it up, fuzzball," Sandy snarled. She composed herself and started inspecting her nails. "There's nothing wrong with Amanda," 

"Except for the fact it was our great-aunt's name," Brodi pointed out. Sandy glared at him. 

"You can't talk, Winston," 

The whole group burst out laughing at the same time. 

"Y-you're middle n-name is w-Winston!? Aha! Ha! Ha! Ha! ha!" Psymon laughed. 

"Our great uncle, if I remember correctly," 

"Sandy! You swore you'd never tell!" Brodi shouted. Sandy shrugged. 

"It was my trump card," 

"You used your trump card as a comeback for that?" Elise asked. 

"It doesn't matter, there are more important things to talk about," Sandy replied. 

"Like what?" Kaori asked. 

"Like . . . the fact I'm going out," Sandy replied, grabbing her coat. 

Taking the hint, Brodi jumped up too. "I'm coming! So are you, Mobs," 

"Wha-?" Moby asked, before Brodi grabbed him and dragged him out, sandy following. For the second time, the door slammed. 

"Oh, piffle," Griff said. "Yoshi kicked my ass,"

~*~*~*~*~

The Pentagon. 

"We can't allow these creatures to stay in human society! Who knows what they could do to us!" one man said to group of others, all sat around a round table. 

"We don't even know what power they have over us!" another said. 

"They could get into our minds!"

"Or even worse, our banks!"

"Then something must be done. When will the troops be ready to move in?"

"Two weeks,"

"Good. It's time for some action against these freaks," 

~*~*~*~*~

Dun, dun, dun! Oooooooo. . . the plot. . . emerges! 

NA: Shut up. 

F456: no, you shut up. 

Na: You shut up. 

F456: you shut up. 

Na: You

F456: You

Na: You

Annoyed readers: BOTH of you shut up!

Meek writers: ok. 

Review, please! 


	7. The Naming

_NA: Faith look._

_Faith:What?_

_NA: IT'S AN UPDATE!!!_

**Chapter Seven – The naming.**

**A week and a half later**

"I-I can't b-believe Brodi's m-middle name is W-Winston!!" Psymon cackled, almost rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Oh, shut up!" Brodi's voice was heard from the kitchen.

Elise looked up from her magazine. "Oh yeah? What's yours?"

Psymon stopped laughing immediately. "I don't, uh, have . . . one,"

Griff snorted. "Even _Moby_ can lie better than that,"

"Hey!" Moby said, indignant.

"Come on, Psy, tell us," Zoë said. It had to be bad if Psymon reacted like that.

"No way. I will take that secret with me to the grave," Psymon promised.

"Well, there are other ways," Sandy said, and then bolted from the room.

"Where the hell is she going?" Psymon asked. Alex, who was sitting on the settee with a face like a thunderstorm and ignoring the lot of them, breathed an irritated sigh.

"Honestly, you lot are so unbelievably _stupid_. She's gone to check Rahzel's file on you, Psymon, because we all had to fill in our middle names on the application form to get _onto_ the tour. Now if you lot don't mind I'm-" she stood up, but stopped, suddenly smelling the fry up that Nate was cooking. "Going to throw up," she finished, with a queasy look on her face. Without another word, she ran out of the room in a similar fashion to her best friend moments before.

Before anyone could figure out her strange behaviour – she had been snapping at all of them for a while now – they heard the unmistakable sound of Sandy laughing her head off somewhere upstairs.

"Shit," Psymon muttered, and bolted out of the room. Eager to find out the joke, the rest followed him up to Rahzel's office, where they promptly found Psymon wrestling his file out of Sandy's hand (hardly anything to write home about, what with Psymon's super strength and Sandy in fits of hysterical laughter)

"Y-your m-m-middle name i-is -" Sandy hiccupped.

"NOOOOO!" Psymon yelled, jumping on her to prevent her from finishing the sentence. His attempts where in vain, however, as Griff had picked up the abandoned file from the floor.

"_Marco?!?!?!"_

The entire group burst into laughter as soon as they heard the name – Moby was even reduced to his knees, banging his fists on the floor.

"_SHUT UP, THE LOT OF YOU!!!"_ Psymon yelled. "My great-grandmother was Italian,"

"_Psymon Marco Stark_," Zoë said, and then burst into a fresh wave of laughter. "T-that means your initials are PMS!"

The group laughed even harder at this – a dangerous thing, considering Griff could lose his bladder control at any second.

"Shut up! Just – SHUT UP!" Psymon yelled, storming out of the room. The group quietened, and watched his back retreat.

"Whoa," Sandy said, wiping her eyes. "Must be that time of the month,"

They all smirked at each other, and then Griff jumped up, sticking himself accidentally to the door.

"Whoops," he said. Nate pulled him off, and Griff started jumping around again. "I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea,"

"No, Griff, we don't want to play _stuck in the mud_ again," Sandy sighed.

"We didn't want to play it the first time!" Moby exclaimed.

"No – look! We're in _Rahzel's office._ Who else, d'ya reckon, has funny middle names?"

"The boy's a genius," Sandy said, ruffling his hair.

A while later, Sandy left to find Alex. After checking her room, a quick sweep outside and anywhere else she could think of, she located her friend in the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Sandy asked.

"In case I get the urge to throw," Alex said. "Again,"

"You still haven't told Moby,"

"No, I haven't,"

"You really should,"

Alex sighed, running her hands through her long hair. "Bullshit. I mean, think about it. I just walk up to him and say '_Hi Moby! Remember that one night when we were very, very drunk and we did something very, very stupid? Guess what! I'm pregnant! I'll see you later!'_ Not likely, Sand,"

"He'd want to know,"

"Yeah right. He'd freak. He'd go nuts. Can you imagine Moby with a baby? Can you imagine _me_ with a baby? _I am a baby!_ I'm barely old enough to drink legally. I can't be a mother – I mean, _what'll Mum and Dad say?_ I'm supposed to be their little girl – you know what they're like! They'd probably have a heart attack. Dad still thinks I'm a virgin, for God's sake. What the hell am I gonna do?"

"_Tell Moby,"_ Sandy insisted. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Apart from that,"

"_Tell Moby,"_

"I could run away!" Alex said, completely ignoring Sandy. She sat up straight. "Mexico! I could go to Mexico!"

"Don't be stupid, you're not going anywhere. First things first: you _have to _tell Moby. We'll deal with your parents on the kid's third birthday or something,"

Alex smiled slightly at Sandy's lame joke. "Right. Ok, I've got to talk to Moby," she said, with a determined look on her face. "I can do this. I can do this. Sand, I can't do this,"

"_Yes you can_,"

"But what if he wants nothing to do with us?"

"Then my foot will find his ass, that's what,"

"Ok, ok. I'll tell him. Later,"

"Alex!"

"I will tell him! When I know what I'm gonna say,"

"Ok," Sandy said. She perched on the side of the bath. "Hey, this'll cheer you up. Guess whose middle name is Lesley,"

Alex thought for a second, and then realization dawned on her face. "Viggo L. Rollig!"

-

-

-

Later on that day the majority of the SSX circuit, (including a still very pissed off Rahzell) were in the lounge either playing games, reading, beating Yoshi again on Mario cart double dash, to pass the time.

Psymon in an event to sort this out walked over to Rahzell. "So can we board tomorrow?" He asked.

"No." Rahzell replied.

"Please?" Psymon repeated. "I asked nicely."

"No." Rahzell stated again, much to everyone's annoyance.

Psymon's pierced eyebrow twitched. "Elise'll give you he-"

"PARDON!?" Elise yelled.

Psymon shut up.

"Rahzell, please? Let us board." Nate said reasonably, "It was only three-"

"ONE!" Kaori shouted.

"O.K, one person that did it." Nate said as Psymon gave him the finger behind Rahzell's back.

"O.K then." Rahzell said, "That person's on probation and you lot can board if you tell me who it was."

Mac was about to speak when Psymon took the door off its hinges. Everyone closed their mouths. Sandy swore under her breath.

"What was that Thomas?" Rahzell asked

"Nothing!" Sandy spat. Leaning over to Alex she muttered, "Have you told Moby yet?"

"No." Alex said, "Later!" She hissed

"Do it or I will!"

"That's not fair!" Alex replied.

"Do it!" Sandy hissed.

IN MY OWN TIME!" Alex yelled.

Everyone turned to them. Sandy growled, "Fine. I'll see ya when you do." With that she stood up, grabbed her nearest board and kicked open the front door. It slammed behind her

"O.K . . . " Elise said, "What was that about?"

"Nothing!!" Alex cried standing up. She grabbed Moby's wrist and yanked him out the door.

Brodi sighed in exasperation.

-

-

-

"Pussy," Sandy muttered to herself as she stormed down to the top of SnowJam. "What a pussy, like she couldn't have fucking told him!" Sandy was unaware of the eyes following her.

"Sir, we're ready to go in there."

"Excellent, on my mark. I want NO deaths, do you all here me? Ok, knock them out,"

"All of them? Even the ones with no powers?"

"Leave them there,"

-

-

-

Alex gulped, sitting Moby down on her bed. "I have to tell you something, and this is hard for me . . . just promise you won't get angry."

"O.K love," Moby said, thoroughly confused.

Alex took a very deep breath. "Moby, remember that night we got drunk?"

"Yeeeessss," Moby replied, drawing out the word, unsure of where she was going with this.

"Well . . ." Alex paused "I know we were careful, because, you and me, we're always careful, but sometimes careful just isn't enough-"

Alex was cut off by the windows shattering. She screamed as shards of glass pierced her skin and a group of heavily armed men entered through the window.

Their alien green goggle eyes looked at her and, being a woman in the middle of something important, and an emotional one at that, she got pissed.

"CHRISTSSAKE, CAN YOU GIVE US A MINUTE?! HERE I AM, TRYING TO TELL HIM I'M CARRYING HIS CHILD AFTER WE GOT DRUNK AND MADE WILD AND SPONTANEOUS LOVE, AND YOU COME BURSTING HERE WITH YOUR GUNS AND STUPID UNIFORMS, YOU BASTARDS! YOU FUCKING REJECTS! COME BACK IN ABOUT FIVE FUCKING MINUTES!!!!" She yelled, now completely out of breath.

The FBI politely ignored her. "Moby Jones and Alex Taylor?"

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Alex screeched.

Moby winced

"You're under arrest."

There were two bangs as tranquilliser darts headed towards them. Alex sped out the way as Moby fell to the floor. "MOBY!" She yelled.

Thinking again she ran down the stairs into the lounge were everyone else was.

"RUN!!!!!!!" She screamed

-

-

-

Sandy growled and gave up boarding. Flinging her board to the side she huffed down on the snow cursing. At this moment in time she hated everyone, Psymon was acting all 'big headed' as he was head of peak 3, Alex was being a moody bitch, and this vampiricness!. . .  It sucked; it had been cool at first . . . now she hated it. It changed everything. What if Griff was right? What if it did turn into X-Men gone wrong? Her life was fucked enough already let alone this shit.

Heh. She smirked a little at the irony. Kyle would be laughing now if he saw her like this. Smirking more she heard an almost silent rustle behind her. Almost silent that is . . . her ears made no mistake. Someone was there.

-

-

-

Several things happened all at once in the lodge. Nate grabbed Griff and ran from the room carrying the little 'booger' under his arm. Marisol stood and screamed. Elise went invisible as Zoë turned back into a bee and hid, at the same time Allegra ran through the walls.

Mac and Kaori ran from the room to be hit two minutes later by tranquillising darts from an FBI agent outside the door.

Psymon swore and followed Brodi out of the room through the kitchen punching two people through the wall as Brodi blocked darts with His telepathy. "Where's Sandy, Alex and Moby!?" Brodi cried.

"Do I look like I know?!" Psymon cried as Alex dashed into the room taking two guys out with her.

"More." She gasped, "Coming from upstairs."

"We have to get out of here." Brodi said

"What about the others?" Psymon asked

"They have Moby, Kaori and Mac already." Alex wheezed.

"God damn it." Psymon said, "Lets go!"

-

-

-

Sandy blinked a bit, then scowled. What the hell was going on? Scowling more heavily she spoke. "The turds behind the bushes who don't know the word meanings of ultra sensitive hearing better get your asses out here now before I make sure you don't walk again."

A circle of guns turned to her as the FBI came out of the bushes answered her request.

"Sandy Thomas." Sandy raised and eyebrow "You're under arrest for-"

"Being different to you, whatever, I've been different to you bozos my whole life and you only notice when I get fangs? You idiots."

"Are you gonna come quietly?"

Sandy noticed the heartbeat of the guy speaking to her was faster than usual. Smirking she replied, "What do you think? You probably have half of my friends anyways so what's the point of not fighting?"

"You aren't gonna come quietly then?" He asked.

Sandy shook her head slowly. "No." She replied, "Not without a fight." With that she jumped into the air and went behind him to whack him around the head and knock him out. "Bastard." She huffed.

Not realising the others Sandy screamed as a gunshot was let off. The pain ringing through her ears was unbearable as she crouched down and covered them. Sandy roared as the tranquilliser dart from the gun pierced her stomach. Sandy only had time to pull it out and fling it away before everything went black and she fell into the snow.

-

-

-

Nate continued running with Griff through the house when he felt Griff shout out.

"Nate! Lemme go!"

"No you idiot! We gotta get to safety!"

"Transport!!!" Griff yelled

"I haven't learnt to transport other people yet!!" Nate yelled back.

Griff growled and leapt out his arm bouncing off the walls to upstairs.

"GRIFF!" Nate yelled turning around. Nate cursed with pain as a small dart pierced his neck from behind. Having no clue where he was going he transported himself away from the lodge. The last thing Nate saw was Sandy being carried off.

_NA: Meekly Well? What did you think??_

_Faith: REVIEW PLEASE!!_

_NA: I started on the next chap too so hopefully it will be up soon._

_Viewers: HA!_

_Faith: Oh well……_


	8. Conversations about Everybody's Mother

**Super Powers **

**Chapter Eight: Conversations about Everyone's Mother.**

Nate groaned and lifted his head. _Shit._ Where the hell was Sandy? As he opened his chocolate brown eyes he spotted her board and remembered. Nate pulled himself up and walked slowly over and picked up her board. He didn't have enough strength to teleport to the others. Groaning, he started to walk.

Psymon kicked open the door and watched as it flew out the other side of the lodge. Alex and Brodi followed him inside as they looked around. The whole place was a mess. A bee came and sat itself on Brodi's nose. "Zoë, are you O.K?" Brodi asked. "Where is everyone?"

"Mac, Kaori, Griff and Sparky were hauled off by the FBI." Elise said reappearing in front of Psymon.

Allegra fazed through the ceiling "The normal riders are being 'protected' in some place in Toronto."

A new voice sleepily was heard. "O.K, where is everyone? I sleep for _one_ night and the place is a sty." Rahzell said.

Everybody stared disbelievingly at him.

"You're joking." Alex said "You slept through EVERYTHING!?"

"Slept through WHAT!?" Rahzell asked.

"Got some more sleeping pills, huh?" Zoë smirked.

"Yes, actually – hang on! How do you know my pills went missing?" Rahzell asked suspiciously.

"I – er – had a case of insomnia," Zoë lied.

"And also one of nudity," Elise inputted.

"What?!"

"Nothing!" Zoë said quickly. "Let's get you some breakfast, shall we?" she said brightly, and uncharacteristically lead him away, making _you're-so-dead_ faces at Elise behind his back.

Allegra sighed and started to fill the very confused and sleepy tour manager in on what had happened.

"Hang on." Psymon said. "Where are Sandy and Logan?" Everybody stopped and looked around. "Sandy stormed out yesterday . . . she'll be fine, right?" Psymon said, as if to reassure himself.

"Wrong . . . " Elise gasped and ran over to an exhausted Nate. "Sorry Stark. There was nothing I could do."

Psymon watched Nate throw something hard down in front of him. He scowled in anger trying to fight with his emotions; he turned away from Sandy's Apocalypse board to look at Brodi's worried face.

"They will pay . . . " The Buddhist trailed off.

Moby felt his head and groaned. "Where's my bleedin' helmet!?"

"That's the least of your problems." Returned a pissed off voice.

Moby opened his eyes fully and looked around the room. Mac and Kaori were still asleep next to each other, joined by Marisol who was close to them. Griff was asleep in Sandy's arms as he noticed when she turned angrily to him. "They fucking got us, Mobs."

"We have to save them." Zoë said. "Fuck knows what those idiots at the pentagon will do."

Allegra nodded in agreement.

"But how?" Elise said, "They'll have security everywhere."

"We've got super powers." Psymon said, "Lets use them."

"What's going on, Sandy?" Moby asked

"They're gonna test us. Experiments." She answered, "Lock us up like animals and the lark until we're dead. What a laugh. I always thought I'd die boarding."

Moby blinked. "But the others?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Have no chance of saving us." Sandy replied, "Face it. I'll never see Brodi or Psymon again, I'll never have the chance of kids, I will never see my nieces and nephews. And you. You will never see Alex again, _AND SHE'S GOT TO HAVE YOUR BABY ALL BY HERSELF, YOU FERTILE BASTARD!!!_"

Moby paled. "So she's really pregnant then?"

Sandy rolled her eyes. "No, Moby, we were just pissing around. _Of course she pregnant, you stupid son of bitch,"_

"Hey, you said you liked her!" Moby retaliated. Sandy frowned in confusion.

"Of course, I like Alex, you bloody idiot, she's my best friend!"

"My _mother_, you said you liked my mother!"

"_What the fuck are you talking about?!"_

"You called me a son of a bitch, but you always liked my mum, and . . . never mind," Moby stopped when Sandy advanced towards him with her fist raised.

"How are we gonna do this?" Zoë asked

"We can't go ripping shit outta everything." Nate added.

"You're right." Psymon added. "We need costumes . . . "

"_Costumes?_ Why, are you going to a Halloween party? What as, yourself?" Nate said sarcastically.

"No, you stupid fucker. Where the hell do you think the Justice League would be now if they never had costumes?"

"What-? I ain't wearing no tights!"

"Oh, shut it, Logan, we all know you prance around in front of the mirror in your mother's lingerie!"

"Hey, don't you insult my mother!"

"Truth hurts, buddy,"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Are you? Or are you gonna get your mom to do it for you? _Oh no, not the attack of the killer handbag!!"_

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Brodi yelled, making the one vase that hadn't been smashed by the FBI crack in half and fall on the floor. "Gentlemen, good friends of ours have been kidnapped by government and are no doubt being held in Area 51 to be experimented on. Can we focus, please?"

"Alright," Psymon said. "Gather the troops. We need a plan,"

"The troops are here, dumbass," Allegra rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Where's Miss Up-The-Creek-Without-A-Paddle?"

"Throwing up, probably," Brodi replied. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked gently. "Are you ok?"

"Fuck off!" came Alex's ever-pleasant reply. "Oh, what's my mother gonna say?!" they heard her wailing as Brodi walked back to the group.

"About what, sweetheart?!" Psymon called. "Getting up the duff or being targeted as a dangerous criminal by the government? If I were you I'd arrange your mother some therapy!"

"And if I were you, _BOZO_, I'd never have gotten that cock piercing! Do you realise I had to listen to Sandy complain about the time it cut her?!" Alex's voice echoed back to them.

"At least she's getting the good stuff, honeycheeks!" Psymon called back. "You must have been _really_ drunk to bed ol' English – and forget the contraception!"

"For your information, cheese dick, that night was the best I've ever had – and if I wasn't concerned about brain damaging my child then I'd do you to compare!"

"You know what, if I weren't so concerned about my girlfriend, whom I _love_, kicking both our asses to kingdom come then I might take you up on that offer, candypants!!"

Alex came out of the bathroom, looking sardonically amused. "You do realise she's gonna have plenty of your ass after she finds out all the pet names you've been calling me for the past five minutes?"

Psymon's face blanched. "Ok, I'll strike you a deal. I won't tell her you offered to shag me and you won't tell her about the names, got it, sweet – I mean, Lexy?"

"Fine," Alex replied. "Just never call me Lexy again,"

"Done!" Psymon replied, rubbing his hands together.

Elise raised a hand. "I want it on record that in no way was I a part of that deal and therefore I am in no way responsible if Sandy somehow finds out,"

Psymon narrowed his eyes at her. "And I am in no way responsible if I accidentally break you in half,"

"Yes, but I am also in no way responsible if you are unable to find me to do that," With that, Elise disappeared, just as Psymon charged at the place she was standing, only to hit thin air. He looked around, and saw a lone footprint in the rubble. Grinning, he lunged in that direction, only to be tripped over and land flat on his face. Elise reappeared and knelt down next to him.

"Alright, Mr. Brains and Strength, what's _your_ master plan?"

Sandy's left eye twitched. Once. Twice. She clenched her fists but reminded herself she couldn't batter the shit out of Moby with Griff asleep in her arms.

"I mean, are you sure? Because sometimes those things can be wrong. And you know, you girls are always forgetting your dates. Must be a woman thing – "

"Moby, I swear to God – "

"Mustn't swear with a minor in the room, Sand,"

"ARRRGGGHHH!!!"

"So you're sure?"

"YES, MOBY, WE'RE SURE, OK!!! She took a test, she's missed her periods, she's bloody pregnant!!! Congratulations, you're going to be a father!! Nappies, poop and all!! YAY!!!"

"So it's definite then?"

"Wait another six months, Mobs. Then you can be sure when a tiny person is forcing it's way out of her vagina!"

"Eww. I don't wanna see that,"

"Moby," Sandy said, her irritation showing in her voice. "You will be there whether you like it or not, and if you even THINK about abandoning her with a kid then I swear you'll be talking in an octave higher for the rest of your life!"

Moby made an _o_ shape with his mouth. Satisfied that she's scared the shit out of him, Sandy sat back against the cold stone wall. Suddenly Griff stirred in her arms, before settling back to sleep again.

"Why you got him in your arms anyway?" Moby inquired.

Sandy gave half a smile. "Nate made me promise to look after him if he wasn't there to do so himself. That and I feel compelled to . . . " She trailed off and sighed leaning against the wall. "I dunno, Mobs . . ."

Moby grinned, "I remember the night you turned up at my doorstep soaking wet."

Sandy grinned, "It wasn't my fault."

"I know." Moby said, "It looked like you had better dreadlocks than me."

"Yeah, and your voice hadn't broken," Sandy reminded him. "The good old days of squeaky Moby. Remember Alex's nickname for you?"

"Oh, don't remind me love!" Moby groaned. Sandy let out a small laugh.

"I won't." She said quietly.

"You know after we got into this circuit we kinda stopped talkin' about the old stuff . . ." Moby said "Sandy? How are you doin' lately? Are you happy?"

Sandy smiled "Yeah . . . I guess I am. Minus all this vampiric shit. I'll never be normal again. I'll never be able to live the life I wanted to like this."

Moby grinned at her. "When has something like that ever stopped you before?"

Sandy grinned as well. "I suppose," she replied. "Oh, and Moby?"

"Hmm?"

"Do me a favour? Don't make Alex name your kid Rufus,"

-

-

-

-

-

**Disclaimer:** Yadda yadda yadda, you know the drill. We no own. Bah!

_Faith456: _I'm too tired to beat you up.

_NA: _Sorry it's a bit of a crap chapter. It's dickhead's fault.

_Faith456:_ Piss off.

_NA: _No

Anyway, review . . .


	9. The plan unfolds

_NA: We bad... very bad... we took long updating..._

_Talkin of Normality: We sorry_

_-Ducks as rotten fruit are hurled at said fanfiction writers-_

_NA: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALREAD HERE'S THE CHAPTER!_

_TON: We doing GCSE's at the moment... so updating is like... hard..._

_We do not own SSX/tricky/3 although we wish owing a brodi could be that simple it's not_

* * *

PLAN IN ACTION... And Psymon sleeps...

"Alright," Psymon declared, "Let's kick the shit out of the suits. Whoever's a geek in here, get hacking, I want maps of their secret area thingies. Anyone good at sewing, start making those kick-ass costumes we talked about. Anyone good at drawing, get designing those kick-ass costumes we talked about. Anyone good at strategic-stylee planning, get planning strategically. Everyone else, get on the phone. I want some Chinese in here on the double,"

Everyone stared at him incredulously.

"Any just what are you gonna do?" Zoë questioned.

Pysmon grinned. "Nap. It's tiring being the brains and strength, you know,"

Elise suddenly disappeared. "Get him!" her disembodied voice ordered. They all charged.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Alex came back with Chinese and looked at Psymon who was sprawled unconscious on the floor. "Well," She declared, "At least he's doing what he wanted... napping."

Zoe and Elise sniggered "He isn't exactly shouting orders at us either... which is a good thing." Nate added looking up from Eddie's laptop, which was left untouched in Eddie's room. "I have a map by the way. I dunno where they'd be held but I'm guessing that it would be somewhere underground." He indicated to the map and drew a circle around the bit he meant in red.

"Right." Said Rahzell, "Let's go."

Everyone stared at him "Pardon?" Said Elise

"Let's go." He repeated.

"You... you care?" She asked.

"I got money riding on them, of course I care." He replied scowling.

Everyone sighed and gave him a -you-ignorant-git look. "Shoulda known better." Elise muttered.

"What was that Riggs?" Rahzell asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing..."

The ice was broken by Allegra and Brodi walking in, "We came up with a plan!" Allegra said dramatically.

"What is it?" Alex asked

Brodi sighed. "It was Allegra's plan, get in save them get out... and maybe kill a couple of people on the way."

"Sounds good to me!" Elise replied.

"Killing people?" Alex questioned.

"Oh, jeez. Maternal instincts," Psymon muttered getting up.

"Well, fine. If you wanna get thrown into prison. . ."

"Hey, they kidnapped our mates for no reason at all!" Nate inputted.

"Doesn't mean we should kill them!" Alex retorted. "Look, not only is murder . . . _murder . . ._ but we have the element of surprise here. Sneak in, sneak around, sneak out with a few extra people. They won't even know we've gone until we've gone,"

"Don't I get to pound on anyone?" Psymon whined.

"You can pound on the door that the others are behind," Alex deadpanned.

"Since when have you been in charge?" Elise questioned. Alex shot her a dark look.

"Since the rest of you became blood-lusting idiots,"

* * *

Sandy gritted her teeth and brushed her grimy hair off of her forehead. "Ready, Mobs?" she asked softly. The Englishman nodded. "Alright. One. . ."

"Two. . ."

"Three. . ."

"Now!"

Moby took off at a sprint and threw himself at the door. A loud _clang_ resonated throughout the dank cell and Moby fell backwards onto the floor. "No, it's not gonna move. Sorry guys,"

Sandy growled. "Fuck."

Moby growled more. "There's a bastard outside that door laughing... I'm gonna do his head in..."

Sandy laid hand on his shoulder. "Don't mess your shoulder up anymore... we've been going at that door for half an hour."

A yawn disrupted them and they turned to see Marisol wake up. "Where are we?" She asked.

She was ignored.

"I SAID!-"

"Shut up someone's coming." Moby said frowning and folding his arms. Sandy plced a hand on her hip and looked at the door expectingly as a young red head with glasses and a white coat walked in with a clipboard. "Yes?" Moby said in what was only considered as a harsh tone.

The girls green eyes stared back harder. "Moby Jones I presume." It wasn't a question. She scanned the room and laid eyes on Sandy. "Miss Thomas..." Sandy growled. The red head continued along the room to find, Kaori and Mac curled up together then to Griff who was laid behind Sandy. "Well it's to be expected that they're knocked out longer. "My name is Caitlyn. She looked at Marisol. "Miss Delgaldo..."

"Diez-Delgaldo." Marisol informed, "And you will use that name... and I advise you to get better shoes Caitlyn... Red and white don't match."

Normally Sandy would have told Marisol to shut up but under the circumstances... her and Moby sniggered behind their hands.

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow. "Well..." She trailed off as two guards came into the room. "I have tests to run for the US government so I'll taking Miss Thomas and Nishidake now-"

"You see there's a problem with that..." Moby said "You see... Sand and I... we don't go anywhere without each other and you see... we're English... and really couldn't give a toss what your government wants. So you can tell Bush that he can shove is testing up his patriotic white a-"

A loud bang was heard and all three awake ducked in time to see more tranqualizers hit the wall. Marisol cursed. "Fine." Caitlyn said. Since you three refuse to co-oporate we'll be taking Nishidake and Fraser instead." The three adults threw looks to where Mac and Kaori were previously laid then back to the door where Caitlyn was walking out with the two guards Mac and Kaori flung ove their shoulders.

Sandy growled and ran to the door as it slammed in her face. She banged her fists against it before crying out with rage.

"Chica." Marisol said "As much as I DETEST to admit it, you are the only thing we have going at the moment, and the only protection mr.senior pimp has at the moment" She jerked her thumb in Griff'sdirection. "So don't knock yourself out."

"Sparky, for the first and last time ever... thanks." Sandy replied "And we must be going insane already if we're on friendly terms-"

"A truce," Marisol said "Until we get out of here... or die."

* * *

"WELL?" Psymon barked "Can we rescue my sex toy now or not?"

Brodi threw him a dirty look "Talk about her like that again in my presence and you'll be five foot in the air with your underpants showing."

Psymon rolled his eyes. "Nothing they haven't seen before anyways-"

"PSYMON!" Everyone bellowed at him. He shrugged.

"Well we know Area51 is in the desert... but how we gonna get there?"

"Simple." Said Nate. "Me."

* * *

NA:WELL?

Talkin of normality: ANY GOOD?

NA: Faith is now talkin of normality for anyone who cares.

TON: Yesh, remember Keep us happy...

Both: READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
